


Start Freaking Out the Neighbourhood

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Awkward Flirting, Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Caring, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Couch Sex, Couches, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Feelings, Fireworks, First Time Blow Jobs, Fourth of July, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Holding Hands, Hurt/Comfort, Kinky, Kissing, Language Kink, Large Cock, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Modern Era, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Power Bottom, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Presents, Prostitution, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Protectiveness, Recovery, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, SHIELD, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Toys, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Steve calls him 'sir', Sugar Daddy, Tags May Change, Teasing, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Therapy, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Top Bucky Barnes, Underwear Kink, Voyeurism, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12999057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: It was only a year ago when the Avengers were assigned to keep an eye on the Winter Soldier following his capture and release from Hydra. The edges of the Winter Soldier formerly known as James Buchanan Barnes, or just Bucky were blurred, mashed in parts of a time long ago with the feeling of a gun or the warm stickiness of blood.Bucky was still very much disconnected from anyone, plagued by nightmares and did what he was told, he spoke and tried to engage with the other members of the team, but there was nothing to talk about.The disconnect felt so large that it made Tony come up with a crazy idea, to hire a prostitute for Bucky to spend the night with. It was to give Bucky a human connection to someone of the twenty first century and not affiliated with Hydra or even the Avengers.But that connection made Bucky tethered to the small blonde with bright blue eyes and a quick tongue who loved to sketch in the early morning or late into the evening. Who was trying his best to keep himself afloat. He was a gift to a broken man, even with a little bow on top.





	1. I Was Insecure, But It's Pure

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my friend [dancinbutterfly](http://dancinbutterfly.tumblr.com/) for helping me out with this!
> 
>  
> 
> This fic is also known as "Steve helps Bucky heal by having sex with him, and also Sugar Daddy AU", every chapter will have a mix of smut and plot, at the beginning of each chapter will have a list of kinks in that chapter while the ones listed in the tags part of the summary as just an overview of what the expect from this!
> 
> As the fic goes, the more kinkier it will get as it pairs with the budding relationship that Bucky and Steve have, from Steve being paid to give Bucky a human connection, to sugar daddy to eventual lovers, so enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 1 contains, Power Bottom Steve, Comfort, Taking Things Slow, Hand Holding, Top!Bucky, Bottom!Steve, New Prostitute Steve, Tony trying to help out Bucky, Come Eating, Multiple orgasms.
> 
> Fic Title taken from "Freaking Out The Neighbourhood" by Mac DeMarco  
> Chapter Title taken from "Love/Paranoia" by Tame Impala

 “You did what?” Natasha asked as she crossed her arms and glared at Tony.

 

 “Okay, it doesn’t sound that bad. You made it sound like I gifted Buckaroo a run of the mill hooker.”

 

 “He’s half catatonic and he’ll feel threatened, you make it seem like Jame is much more stable than he is.”

 

Tony shook his head, “Not by this guy. This guy is the opposite of threatening. He is, I swear to god, the nicest guy you have ever met.”

 

 “Tony!”

 

 “He’s also like maybe around five foot one and ninety pounds soaking wet, he’s also new to the game, he still has that new smell on him.”

   
“So sending a new sex worker to a his place to fuck is a good idea?”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, “You don’t have to fuck. They’re there for whatever you agree too!”

 

She ran her fingers through her red hair, unable to fully grasp what Tony just did. “This is a terrible idea.”

 

 “Come on. It’s just some good honest affection coming from a totally honest source! You know I’d do it but everytime I try to pet his hair and tell him he’s pretty he gets all Murder-Eyes at me and until he’s a little more domesticated, he can't have Pepper. He just can’t.”

 

 “So you thought an underage hooker.”

 

 “He is not underage. He is just very thin and very short.”

 

Natasha rolled her eyes, wanting to just drop the subject, “Fine. Just so you know,you’re paying his funeral bill when James kills him.”

 

-

 

In all honestly this was still one of Tony Stark’s best plans.

 

It was only a year ago when the Avengers were assigned to keep an eye on the Winter Soldier following his capture and release from Hydra. The edges of the Winter Soldier formerly known as James Buchanan Barnes, or just Bucky were blurred, mashed in parts of a time long ago with the feeling of a gun or the warm stickiness of blood.

 

Bucky was still very much disconnected from anyone, plagued by nightmares and did what he was told, he spoke and tried to engage with the other members of the team, but there was nothing to talk about.

 

The disconnect felt so large that it made Tony come up with a crazy idea, to hire a prostitute for Bucky to spend the night with. It was to give Bucky a human connection to someone of the twenty first century and not affiliated with Hydra or even the Avengers.

 

So he called a man named Steve Rogers. He was new, practically had that new smell on him, open to almost everything and looked like he could handle what could be thrown at him.

 

 “So I need you to show my friend Bucky a good time.” Tony said over the phone, “He’s a bit on the quiet side, and remember if anything happens you can call me, I’ll still pay you and make sure you get home alright.”

 

 “Of course, Mr. Stark.” Steve nodded his head as he began packing up his bag for the evening. He was paid the spend the entire night with this man named “Bucky”, the pay was good and could keep him in school for the next three semesters plus art supplies. It was a dream for him.

 

Everything had to keep hush-hush, but it wasn’t like Steve was much of a blabber mouth and if so, who would he even talk to about it?

 

He was given the address to this man’s apartment and got in thanks to someone leaving the building and held the door open for him. He lived in number thirty-nine. The building was quite big and all carpeted with the same god awful pattern that looked more fitting for an old person’s home in the fifties than a New York apartment building in the year twenty-seventeen.

 

He found the apartment number and he straightened himself out, pushed his hair back and cleared his throat then he gave a hard knock on the door.

 

It took a few moments before the door was open just slightly enough for Steve to get a good look at the man who lived there.

 

 “Hi, I’m Steve, Mr. Tony Stark sent me to see you. I’m here to help you have a good night.” He smiled. He wasn’t perfect at dirty talk yet, or even seduction, “I heard it was your birthday… I guess happy birthday from Mr. Stark.” He gave a smile.

 

The man was beautiful from what he could see, a strong jaw that made the artist in Steve twitch with a need to sketch it, it was covered in a beard which only highlighted it’s strength. He had long dark hair tied back to keep out of eyes, his eyes though, they were beautiful even though they looked like they have seen their fair share of horrors. Steve could only imagine what the world had done to such a beautiful man.

 

The man opened the door fully and nodded his head, “Thank you.”

 

Steve followed Bucky inside, he took off his shoes and placed them by the door and hung up his large coat. He put his bag down by the couch and sat down beside the much larger man.

 

 “I’m James, but they call me Bucky, so I guess you can do the same.” The other man said, he held out his flesh hand. Steve didn’t even get a full glance at the metal arm that the man was trying to hide.

 

Steve shook it out, “Steve, Steve Rogers.” He gave a friendly smile

 

Bucky looked at him as he touch lingered on Steve’s hand.

 

 “So, how can I help you?” Steve worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he tried to move a little closer, his hand still in Bucky’s.

 

He was used to the strong, silent type, but their eyes never held so much pain, sorrow and even a hint of fear… Was Bucky afraid of him.

 

 “Hey, big guy.” Steve pulled his hand away and gave the other man a small nudge and a large grin, “Come on, what can we do for fun?”

 

 “Don’t you get called for sex?” He gestured to the outfit Steve was wearing.

 

Steve was done up in tight black bicycle shorts, and a white tank top. He hid it from the March cold and prying eyes thanks to his large overcoat. His face grew warm and scratched the back of his head nervously, “We don’t have to do that, I’m sort of new to this so I’m open to anything you want to do.”

 

Bucky leaned over and took hold of Steve’s hand, when Steve didn’t flinch, he in fact relaxed a little.

 

Steve looked down at their linked hands, “You want to hold hands?”

 

The other man tipped his head back and sighed, “No one has held my hand in over seventy years.”

 

Bucky didn’t look older than thirty,  “You look a little young to be pushing a hundred.” Steve chuckled.

 

Bucky gave a small smile, “Many people are scared of me. This feels nice.”

 

 “Well, I’m here till the morning so we can hold hands all night long.” Steve chuckled.

 

 “Can I kiss you?” Bucky asked as he still had a hold of Steve’s hand.

 

Steve’s eyes trailed to Bucky’s pink lips for a moment before he nodded his head, “Yeah, sure.” Then leaned in and kissed the other man, the kiss was light and their lips barely touched.

 

Before the blonde could pull away the other man pulled him in by the back of the neck for a stronger kiss. Bucky’s lips felt chapped and as if he had been biting them for some time now, but Steve didn’t mind how they felt, it actually made his heart beat a little faster.

 

When they parted, Steve put his hands on Bucky’s chest, the muscles under his shirt felt nice against his fingers. His blue eyes fluttered opened and looked into the other man’s grey eyes.

 

Bucky smiled at him and the other man returned it. He carded his fingers through the blonde’s hair, he pressed a kiss against his cheek, feeling the smoothness of his face against his lips.

 

He felt like a dream, the warmth that he would never admit that he craved. He was so used to the cold dampness of basements and the mechanical whirl of machinery, all signaled that he was nothing more than a weapon, a doll that they controlled, even now free from them people still viewed him as a broken weapon with no hope for repair, but Steve was something different.

 

Steve leaned in a kissed him again, he knew that some workers like him had a rule against kissing their clients, but right now that caution was at the wind. Bucky craved a closeness to another human being and he intended to give him that.

 

 “I know this night is for you, but is it okay if I try something? You said you like that I wasn’t afraid of you, well maybe I can make us both feel good since we’re not afraid.”

 

Bucky nodded, “Okay, Steve. I trust you.”

 

 “You shouldn’t be throwing your trust around like that.” Steve joked.

 

The other man looked him with a serious look on his face, “You let me hold your hand and you didn’t even flinch when you saw this.” And held up his metal hand.

 

 “Word’s a strange place, ever since the attack on New York, I don’t think anything really fazes me.” Steve shrugged, “And honestly, it’s beautiful.”

  
Bucky’s cheeks grew pink and he looked away from Steve for a moment.

 

The blonde get up and straddled Bucky’s waist slowly, feeling muscular thigh rub up against his small ones. The rough material of his pants felt good against the pale, bare skin.

 

 “Now, will you let me take care of you?”

  
A friend of his used to say that Steve was a sucker for the damaged. When Bucky nodded his head, Steve leaned in and gave a kiss on the other man’s lips. So careful and soft that it felt like he barely touched him.

 

 “You can kiss me harder.” Bucky said, he even flashed Steve a small smile which made the other man’s heart skip a beat.

 

Steve leaned in closer and kissed him again, this time with much more force before he asked, “Would you like to take this to the bedroom? I guess I can use my services in other ways.”

 

Bucky got what Steve was getting at and nodded his head, he picked the man up and carried him to his room.

 

The bedroom was rather bare, grey walls and white carpeting. There was a desk close to the door with a fold up chair, it was scattered with papers, documents and books. Beside it was a very full bookcase with books ranging from history books about a man named “James Barnes” and the Second World War, which made Steve think to his last high school history class to figure out who that was, to books about military tactics and even pulp sci-fi novels that have seen better days. The bed had a number of blankets on it and the mattress was held up by a cheap bedframe, Steve knew it was cheap because he assembled the one in his own apartment.

 

Bucky put Steve down on the bed, the blonde looked up at him before he slowly took his shirt off and tried to get his shorts off.

 

 “Let me.” Bucky said before he carefully took the shorts and the underwear off, he tossed it to the floor before he got onto the bed himself.  

 

Steve got on top of the other man and smiled, “Let me take care of you, I’ll make you feel good, okay?”

 

Bucky nodded his head.

 

Steve got off of him and went to his bag by the couch to get a condom and the travel sized bottle of lube he kept in there. He returned to the bedroom to find Bucky in just his briefs that did nothing to hide the tent in them.

 

Steve was surprised by the size, he knew the tall man rippled with muscles wasn’t going to be small, but he wasn’t expecting this. He licked his lips, he was going to enjoy this.

 

He got back onto the bed and put the bottom of lube and the condom on Bucky’s strong chest. Steve liked it even more now that the t-shirt was off.

 

 “I want you to watch me, okay?” Steve said as he bent over the edge of the bed. He grabbed the bottle of lube, “And when I tell you to get ready I want you to put that condom on and cover it with some of this lube.”

 

Bucky nodded his head as he propped himself on his elbows to get a better look at the man bent over the bed.

 

Steve spread his legs and lathered his fingers with lube. He slowly inserted two of them, gripped the sheets with his other hand. Slowly he began pumping his fingers to get him stretched for accommodate the other man’s cock.

 

Bucky watched in awe as he saw the other man pleasure himself while trying to get himself ready. He found it quite hot as he saw the slight shiver that ran down the blonde’s spine or the quivering of his thighs.

 

 “Fuck.” Steve muttered out, his face planted firmly on the bed.

 

Bucky leaned over and took a hold of Steve’s thin wrist. He tried his best to be as delicate as possible as he whispered, “Can I try?”

 

Steve looked up and nodded his head. He slowly pulled his fingers out then spread his legs a little further to give Bucky a better look at his hole.

 

Bucky moved off the bed and behind Steve, he dropped to his knees to get a good look at hole. He pressed a kiss on the swell of the man’s ass before he slowly inserted two fingers inside the slightly loosen hole.

 

 “Oh fuck, Bucky.” The stretch felt so good. It wasn’t forceful or rough, he was being delicate as as much as Steve hated being treated delicately when it came to having sex patience was key and that included building up to the more activities.

 

Bucky slowly got to the second knuckle of his finger before he began to slowly pull them out. He doesn’t remember how to pleasure someone like this or if he ever did know, so he kept his attention on Steve to see if he was going to hurt him. That was the very last thing he wanted to do to the smaller man.

 

When Steve moaned Bucky moved a bit faster.

 

Bucky continued to move faster when Steve moaned or arched his hips in an attempt to get more.

 

 “Add another finger, please, two fingers isn’t going to cut it with someone of your size.” Steve’s voice was muffled against the blankets. He arched his hips to emphasize his point.

 

Bucky’s cheek grew warm at the comment. He had heard of comments about his size before especially when he was being examined after being rescued from _them_. He slowly inserted a third finger and felt Steve’s hole clench tightly around his fingers, as if they were trying to keep them there forever.

 

He reminded himself to thank Tony for such a nice gift, he had to show his appreciation more towards the inventor, especially after everything that happened.

 

His thoughts were broken by a high-pitched moan that came from Steve’s beautiful lips. He continued to finger Steve with three fingers. His cock twitched every time a noise came from the man’s lips, every little sound made pleasure go right to his already hard cock.

 

Steve began to rock against them, he gripped onto the sheets and relaxed. He loved the feeling, he had never felt something like this before. Yes, he had been with other people and yes, he had pleasured himself, but it was if Bucky knew exactly what he wanted.

 

 “Okay, okay.” He finally said, “I’m going to orgasm.”

 

 “That’s okay.”

 

Steve looked over his shoulder and gave him a smile, “It means I won’t be much help to your big problem.”

 

Bucky looked down to the tent in his boxers and looked back up at Steve. His face grew warmer with embarrassment at the sight.

 

 “Don’t worry, it’s better for both of us if you’re hard.” Steve joked, “Now come on, let me take care of you now. That’s the whole part of tonight.”

 

Steve bit his lip and tried his best not to moan out at the loss of Bucky’s fingers. He crawled back fully onto the bed, stretching out his legs in the process as he kneeled on the bed.

  
Bucky laid back on the bed and quickly got the condom on without much trouble. He felt Steve take his underwear off of him. The small hands down his thighs as he took away the material from his body.

 

 “I’m returning the favour.” The blonde smiled as he dropped the underwear to the ground.

 

Steve straddled Bucky’s waist. He placed one hand on Bucky’s toned abdomen as he slowly got the man’s condom covered cock inside of him with the other hand. He groaned at the feeling and kept sliding down until it got all the way to the base.

 

Bucky shut his eyes for a moment as he groaned, not used to the tight yet pleasurable sensation.

 

 “You like this?”

 

The other man nodded his head, he carefully put his hand on Steve’s hip.

 

Steve leaned over and pressed a kiss on his scruffy cheek and took a deep breath before he began to slowly move his hips to get himself more adjusted to the girth of Bucky’s cock.

 

Bucky leaned forward at the touch and turned his face to press a kiss against Steve’s lips.

 

Steve kept kissing him as he began to rock his hips, he slipped his tongue into Bucky’s mouth. He continued to do it as he got a groan from him. He felt

 

Steve pulled away, “You like that?”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “Yeah, felt really good.”

 

 “We’re only getting started.” Steve began to move his hips faster, he leaned over to Bucky once more and started to make out with him again. He drew his hips up in a way that left the bottom half of Bucky’s cock exposed only to go back down. He repeated the motion as his tongue dragged across Bucky’s bottom lip.

 

Bucky’s metal hand kept a tight grip on the sheets below him as his other hand moved to the smooth side of Steve’s face as they made out.

 

Steve continued to roll his hips at a slow pace he kept it at an even pace, not sporadic or messy, there was a method to it, it was almost teasing, but it was a method. He loved how Bucky felt under his touch, the strong muscled that corded along his body, the scars that made Steve want to ask questions but held them back as they weren't the time. The man’s eyes were even beautiful, in such an intimate moment there was such a light to them. They still were a worn down grey like overworked steel, but they were also dilated with pleasure and a rekindled fire laid underneath them. It made Steve smile when he broke the kiss for a moment just to gaze them them.

 

They kissed some more, Bucky took a bit more control. He carefully bit at Steve’s bottom lip as his hand trailed from the other man’s face to his ass, where he rubbed it carefully.

 

Steve broke the kiss and moved upright as he began to fully ride Bucky’s cock. He squeezed his eyes shut as he took hold of Bucky’s shoulders. He rode up and down on the other man’s cock, practically bouncing on it. With every thrust of his hips he managed to hit his sweet spot that shot pleasure up his spin like a bolt of lightning.

 

Bucky gazed up at Steve, he took in the other man’s features. How beautiful he looked when he rode his cock. He could only imagine how stretched out his companion must be right now, how all the work with his fingers still wasn’t enough for his cock. The thoughts made him feel a bit embarrassed, but he saw how amazing Steve looked and it made him a bit proud of his size that he was able to make Steve look like that.

 

 “You enjoying yourself? I don’t want to take too much, this is about you.”

 

 “I’m feeling great.” Bucky gave a small smile, he gave Steve’s ass a small pat.

 

Steve chuckled at the feeling, “I’m not a horse, I guess you are considering I’m riding you.”

 

Bucky did a few more times which only made Steve laugh. It made his smile grow in response. Steve liked it and thought to was funny, Steve thought he was funny.

 

The blonde leaned forward and kissed the man’s forehead, “There’s that lovely smile, and I thought it couldn’t get any bigger.” He picked up the pace with his movements, he kept his eyes on Bucky in the process.

 

Bucky looked away for a moment when Steve complimented him, but the blonde turned his head so they could make eye contact.

 

 “I guess you’re not used to that many compliments from one person are you?” Steve wondered what in the hell happened to this guy.

  
He had seen his fair share of war vets and abuse victims throughout the years while volunteering at VA meetings, but he had never seen someone that would get so flustered at the smallest compliment.

 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders and maintained eye contact with the man on top of him.

 

Steve slowed down for a moment till he was slowly rolling his hips, he placed a hand on the junction of Bucky’s neck and shoulder, “I like giving compliments, I guess it’s the artist in me. I know nice things when I see them, so you better get used to it.” He gave a friendly smile to assure the other man that it wasn’t an order, but rather a small joke.

 

Bucky nodded his head, “Okay, I will.”

Steve went back to riding Bucky’s cock, using what strength he had in his thighs to raise his hips up and down with each thrust, even get himself all the way up that just the tip is inside of him before he dropped back down to have it in him all the way to the root.

 

He felt so good on top of Bucky, but he wondered what it would be like to have the strength on top of him, the bulky, strong man judging how much he’ll give Steve. He wondered what it would feel like to give control to him. If Bucky wanted to have him over again, he would take it in a heartbeat.

 

Bucky felt himself start to grow closer to orgasm, a bundle of nerves throughout his body were shooting off signals that pleasure was going to consume them very soon. Like little jolts to his cock as he watched the smaller man ride his cock with abandon.

 

 “Fuck, you feel so good.” Steve groaned, “Never had someone like this before, and I’m not just talking about that amazing arm.” He smiled.

 

Bucky blushed at the compliment, “Thank you.” Steve really did like the man’s metal arm, all the silver that now made up his hand forearm and part of his shoulder. He truly believed that the other man found beauty in it.

 

 “Like I said before, I’m an artist.” Steve panted out, “I know beauty when I see it.”

 

 “Y… You’re like an angel.” Bucky wasn’t too sure how to compliment the beauty on top of him without sounding weird, his felt tongue tied and unable to come up with anything better.

 

Steve smiled, “Thank you.” Before he picked up the pace and used the man’s chest as leverage to move his hips in such a way.

 

 “Yes! Yes!” Bucky gritted out before, he took a good hold of Steve’s hip with his flesh hand. He thrusted up into Steve to get more of that tight feeling of pleasure, like a vice that just won’t let go.

 

 “You feel so good, Bucky! You feel so fucking good!” Steve continued to ride him, thrusting himself hard onto his cock.

 

Orgasm hit him pretty fast, like a punch in the gut. He groaned out Steve’s name as he finished in the condom. He continued to rock his hips as he came down from his high, he wanted to chase the last little ecstasy and give Steve that same rush.

Bucky groaned and dropped his head to the pillows, he felt warm by his orgasm and by the tight hole around his cock. It felt so good, a feeling that he hadn’t felt in a very long time. It was a warm that was all consuming and made his head feel dizzy. For a moment everything in his head wasn’t screaming, he felt relaxed.

 

 “Am I allowed to finish?” Steve panted out as he continued to ride Bucky’s cock to chase after his own orgasm. When he looked down at Bucky’s face, he really liked the blissed out look that crossed the man’s otherwise hardened features.

 

 “Yes, please, you don’t have to ask.” Bucky panted as he keeps his flesh hand on Steve’s hip while the metal one gripped onto the sheets under him.

 

Steve bent forward and quickly bounced himself on the other man’s cock, he took hold of his wrists to steady himself as he continued to chase after his orgasm.

 

 “Fuck!” Steve gritted out as he gripped onto Bucky’s wrists tighter.

 

Bucky felt this urge in him, the need to flip Steve over and get him to his climax, this deep warmth in his stomach as he watched Steve through unsteady eyes as he recovered from his orgasm.

 

 “Buck, Bucky you feel so good!” Steve moaned out loudly, as he tossed his head back. With a few more thrusts of his hips all hitting his sweet spot, he lets out a blissed out moan as he arched his back.

 

Bucky is entranced with the sight before him, Steve looked so beautiful. It had been awhile since he really looked at a piece of art, but what he could remember Steve was as close to a beautiful painting as a person could get. In the throws of orgasm, Bucky couldn’t help but shudder as Steve’s hole clenched around his cock.

 

 “Beautiful.” He murmured out.

 

Steve finished all over his stomach and a bit on his chest, it felt warm and slimy against his sweat covered skin, but right now he couldn’t give a fuck that it was slowly sliding down to his thighs. He was too high on the pleasure of his orgasm that it could be all over him and he wouldn’t care.

 

Bucky reached out for Steve, he placed his hand over the other man’s heart for a moment, to make sure that his racing heart wasn’t going to be too much of a danger for the blonde’s small body. He then slowly moved to where the cum was sliding down and quickly scooped up someone of the cum with his flesh fingers. He slowly brought it to his lips and began to lick it off of each digit with care, he was enjoying in the taste. It was salty, but it wasn’t pungent in it. There was a slight sweetness to it.

 

Steve looked at him, his jaw slack as he watched Bucky lick the cum off of his fingers. He had never seen anyone do that before, at least not in real life, and it made his cock twitched awake.

 

Bucky’s eyes were half closed as he licked it all off his fingers and even went to take more off of of Steve’s chest. He did it again, equally as careful as the first time. His wet fingers trailed ever so closely to the man’s nipple and stilled when he felt Steve shiver and let out a stuttered moan.

 

 “Keep going.” Steve quickly said, his breathing was still heavy, “My nipples are just sensitive, but in a good way.” He wanted to feel that sensation again.

 

After Bucky licked more off of his fingers, he saw there was still more on his chest and pushed the man’s small chest to his mouth and began mouthing along his skin. He enjoyed the salty taste of sweat, small remnants of cum and how warm it all felt under his lips.

 

 “No biting, no- oh fuck that feels good!” Steve moaned as Bucky’s lips carefully trailed up his chest, getting ever closer to his nipples.

 

Bucky adjusted them so he could get better access to the other man’s nipples, every little noise that passed though Steve’s lips encouraged him to keep going.

 

His lips found the hard bud and he began to lap at it, making sure not to use his teeth, he didn’t want to hurt him.

 

 “Oh fuck! Bucky, shit!” Steve groaned out, his back arched as he gripped onto his thighs to keep from tumbling onto Bucky. He felt so damn good, it made him wonder what those lips would feel like on his cock.

 

 “Are you okay?”

 

 “Fantastic.” Steve responded with a nod of his head.

 

Bucky went back to what he was doing, the sounds like Steve’s pleasured filled moans and sight of his face all wound up as he chased after a second orgasm. He felt the man’s cock against him as it bobbed everytime the pad of his tongue grazed across a nipple.

 

 “Please, please keep going.” Steve never begged, but right now he couldn’t help it. It felt so damn good.

 

He felt another wave of pleasure begin to wash over him, threatening to drag him under the waves as he made another mess of himself.

 

Bucky grunted in response as he carefully grazed his top teeth across the sensitive bud, and that’s what sent Steve over the edge.

 

His toes curled as he came again, he let out another loud moan. Part of him really hoped that Bucky’s neighbours were heavy sleepers or out for the evening. More spurts of cum littered his flushed skin, they replaced the ones that Bucky licked off only minutes ago.

 

 “Okay, okay. I tap out.”  He groaned as he slumped again the other man’s chest.

 

 “There are really sensitive.” Bucky remarked.

 

 “Don’t remind me.” Steve lifted his head, giving a small smile. He pressed his forehead against Bucky’s, he was still panting as he said, “How do you feel?”

 

Bucky rubbed Steve’s head with his own, when he felt Steve shiver, he held him closer, snuggling the blonde against his chest.

 

 “Let me take care of you.” He said in a low voice.

 

 “It’s alright, Bucky that’s not really neccesa-”

 

 “That’s what people do, they take care of each other? I’m a person. So I can do that.” Bucky responded.

 

Steve relaxed into Bucky’s touch there was a warm comfort about this man. He didn’t know a lot except he had a ‘rough time’ as Mr. Stark put it, but he was also capable of comfort and warmth, he could even occasionally smile.

 

He was new to the whole selling one’s body deal, but he Bucky wanted to keep him around. He wouldn’t really mind. He could get used to more _hand holding_.

 


	2. I'm On a Different Kind of High, A Rush of Blood is Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: I Dare You by the XX
> 
> Kinks: Top!Bucky, Bottom!Steve, Dom!Bucky, Sub!Steve, The beginnings of a D/s dynamic, Stockings, Language Kink, Russian Kink, Missionary position. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Remember to follow me on Tumblr for updates!](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)

Steve wasn’t expecting another call from Bucky, but he did a month later. After the night they spent together Steve gave Bucky his phone number and even hung around for breakfast. He didn’t tell him that Mr. Stark paid for the whole evening and the morning.

He had just finished his last class of the day when he got the call, he was standing by the bus stop when he answered, “Hey there!”

“Hi, Steve.”

“How’s it going, is everything okay?”

There was a moment of silence before Bucky asked, “I was wondering if you wanted to come over tomorrow night. I’m sorry I haven’t been calling, I was away on a mission.”

Steve smiled, “Don’t worry, I haven’t been doing much.” He hasn’t really done any sex work since that night with Bucky, the amount Mr. Stark paid him was enough to keep him fed with a roof over his head, and even make a small dent in his loans.

“Will you come over? I’ll give you as much as Tony gave you last time.” 

Steve thought about it for a moment, he wondered if it was fair to have a man dole out that much cash with each visit, but right now he’s in need of getting his bike fixed or buying a new one off Craigslist and having enough for his medications that he had to pick up next week. He’d ask Bucky about it when he goes over.

The blonde agreed, “Alright, how does seven sound? My class ends at five and that’ll give me enough time to come over. Same address right?”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky responded.

“Good, I’ll see you then.” Steve got onto the bed 

“Goodbye, Steve. Have a good day.”

“You too, don’t get into too much trouble before I get there.” Steve joked.

Steve could hear the smile in Bucky’s voice as he said, “I won’t.” 

After the phone called ended Steve got a notification from his PayPal that he got a transfer, his jaw dropped at the amount. The note attached to the transfer said, “Please buy yourself something nice for tomorrow.”  
-

There was the sound of heavy footsteps coming into the main kitchen area of the Avengers tower. Inside the kitchen sat Natasha and Clint, one was reading a book while drinking coffee and the other was disassembling the mechanics of his arrows and reassembling them while on his four cup of coffee.

“Hi.” A voice came from the entrance.

The two looked up and found the former Winter Soldier standing there. His hands were in his pockets and he tried to look everywhere but at the two of them.

“Hey there. You okay?” Clint asked in surprise.

In the last year that Bucky had been lingering around the Avengers, they’d only seen him in a sniper’s nest hidden away somewhere far enough to get a good shot. Clint was the only one ever really close enough, needing his own distance to get a good shot, but even then Bucky hid a lot better than he did. 

Outside of missions he usually stayed in his apartment and only came to briefings to get orders, he was good like that. Everyone chalked that up to the lingering effects of Hydra. He was capable of making decisions for himself, but when it came down to being a soldier he was trained.

“I had a question, for the two of you. What would be something you would buy for another person?” Bucky spoke up, he made brief eye contact with the two of them.

Natasha looked at him with surprise, he had never spoken more than ten words to her in the entire year and before that he shot her. This was a change.

“Is this about the guy Tony bought for you?”

“Yeah, he’s coming over again tomorrow, I wanted to give him something nice.”

“Well I mean he was paid pretty handsomely.” Clint piped up as he looked up from his arrows.

Natasha rolled her eyes are Clint’s comment, “Do you have any idea of what he is into, what he does outside of work.” 

She couldn't really hate Bucky, even when the large scar on her body she couldn’t do it. Especially when he stood there so awkwardly, his voice was slightly wavering. This was probably the longest conversation with the most people he’s had since probably World War II and probably the most casual conversation he’s had since before the war.  
“He said.” Bucky paused for a moment, trying to remember their night together “He was an artist.”

“Then figure out what kind of art he does. There’s many different kinds of art, the more narrow the better.”

“Or you could get something shiny, like in Pretty Woman.” 

Bucky looked at Clint with confusion, “He’s not a woman, he’s a man, named Steve. He’s short, but not a woman.” 

Natasha hit the archer in the arm while she continued to look at Bucky, “Talk to him tomorrow, have a conversation. If he’s willing to come back then he should be willing to talk to you.”

Natasha also felt bad for the guy, she was able to find some information on him, he looked so small in every photo, no wonder Bucky was wondering what to give to him, he looked like he hasn’t had a proper meal in years and the ailments he has or is susceptible to doesn't help.

“Thank you.” Bucky nodded his head before leaving the kitchen.

“That was.” Clint couldn’t find the right word to call what had just happened, “Strange?”

Natasha went back to her book, “Maybe that little gift from Tony might have done some good than show James a good time.”

-

Steve couldn’t wait for the next day to come. He spent most of the night going over the purchase he made. It wasn’t anything too big or too expensive, it was something small that he hoped Bucky would appreciate. 

He wasn’t too sure what the other man’s limits were so what he chose would hopefully work, if not then he’ll simply take them off and throw them into the back of his closet once he got home.

Steve spent the evening unable to sleep instead taking to sketching, making small panels about a man with a metal arm buying plums for a market stand. He chuckled at it as he shaded in the details. His thoughts were on Bucky and it showed through the small comic strip as the man with the metal arm looked like Bucky from the hair, beard and of course the metal arm. 

Steve wondered if he should be frightened by it. Is that why Mr. Stark paid him so much to begin with? He remembered in his initial call that if anything were to happen that he would take care of any financial cost, but Bucky hadn’t done anything. He hadn’t given Steve a reason to be scared of his arm, it could easily crush his small bones, but he had never posed a threat. 

Instead he was a big teddy bear with a lot of wear and tear.

When he finished the strip, he loudly yawned. He looked at the time, it was almost two in the morning. He closed up his sketchbook and turned off his lamp before finding his way to his bed. The area under his knee collided with the edge of the bed frame which caused him to groan and flop onto the mattress. The baggy sweatpants he wore provided no protection against the sharp edge of the wood frame. He curled up into bed and went to sleep. 

As soon as his classes ended the following evening he made a quick trip home to rinse out his thermos he used for lunch and put his lunch bag away before he put his art supplies on the coffee table with a note to Sam that promised he would clean it up when he got home tomorrow. He grabbed his duffle bag with the panties, a toothbrush and a change of clothes for the morning. 

Before he knew it he was on the train heading uptown to Bucky’s apartment. The entire time he was playing Solitaire on his phone, silently cursing himself for not bringing his smaller sketchbook to get in some practice 

He rushed from the station to Bucky’s apartment,sneaking in through the front door thanks to a small old lady who needed help getting her cart over the bunch in the rug at the front door. 

Once he got up to the apartment, he quickly knocked on the door. He clung to the strap of the duffle bag as he waited for Bucky to open the door. 

“Hello.” He smiled as he entered the apartment.

Bucky gave a small smile and followed Steve to the couch. He was glad that Steve knew his way around now, it was almost like he was becoming more comfortable with the apartment. 

Steve sat down after he put the duffle bag in its usual spot by the couch. Bucky sat down beside him, then picked up Steve and put the other man in his lap.

“Someone missed me.”

Bucky didn’t respond, rather he brushed his beard against Steve’s skin. He took in the scent of his body wash, the strong hit of mint made a small noise bubble in his throat. He kept thinking about the blonde while he was away. He watched Clint stare at the picture of his wife and kids and it made Bucky wish that he had a physical photo of Steve to hold on to. He couldn’t wait until he got back, it was a feeling his never experienced before. Every mission went by in waves with the low periods being in his apartment, reading, watching television and tiring himself out until he passed out from exhaustion and hoped that the nightmares didn’t come for him. Now he wanted to be home, to have Steve like this. It was comforting.

“I missed you too, school has been busy so I’ve been keeping on my toes.” 

“Good.”

“And incase you were wondering, I haven’t had any other customers.”

Bucky rubbed his cheek up against Steve’s neck a little harder, “Good.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “You’re such a caveman.”

Bucky began to kiss Steve, he nipped at the man’s plush bottom lip as he continued to hold him in his arms. Everytime he did it, the blonde would make a small noise which only encouraged him to do it again. 

When Steve broke the kiss, he was out of breath with his cheeks stained red to match his bitten lips, “Wow, cutting right to the chase aren’t we?”

“I missed you.” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s hairline. 

“I bet you did, out there doing whatever you do. Save the world I guess?”

Bucky nodded.

“A real superhero.” Steve chuckled as he held onto Bucky and pressed a wet kiss on the man’s scruffy cheek. 

“Did you get yourself something nice?” Bucky whispered in Steve’s ear. 

“Yes I did. Stay here.” Steve got up from Bucky’s lap, “I’ll be right back.” then grabbed his duffle bag and went to the bathroom. 

Steve stood in the washroom for a moment before he quickly took off his clothes. He was left in dark blue boxer briefs that clung to his hips. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror for a moment. 

He always realized how small he was, ever since he was a kid people just had to mention it. Even when he began doing sex work only about two months ago, many people said that if he added from meat to his bones, they’ll consider a night with him. He would be lying if he said that he wasn’t surprised that Mr. Stark called him.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he took a deep breath. But, he’s here tonight, with Bucky and a something nice to show him. He quickly put them on and checked his hair in the mirror, pushing it back and out of his eyes before he walked out of the bathroom. He left the duffle bag by the door for later.

When he got to the entrance of the living room, he stopped, “Hey.” 

Bucky looked up from the book he had on the coffee table and when his gaze met Steve’s body, the book was out of his hand and on the floor. 

Steve took a small step forward. He was dressed in his dark blue boxers and sheer royal blue stockings that were trimmed with lace at the top and ended right around the middle of his thigh. 

Bucky looked at him with awe, he leaned forward till his elbows rested on his knees. He combed his hair back with his metal hand and swallowed.

“Do you like it?” Steve did a small turn to show off the back, “I thought we’d start small, sorry if the boxers are.  
Bucky shook his head and slowly got up, making his way to the blonde. When he got in arm’s reached, he pulled the other man into his arms and kissed with such force that Steve had never experienced before. 

Steve practically melted in his grip. 

Bucky held him close, the feeling of the smaller warm body against his chest as he continued to kiss him. 

He had faint memories of similar looking tights in various shades of nude, how easily they would rip under his fingertips. They always hid under pale blue or yellow dresses. But, this was different, completely different. He was different, the time was different, the person he was with was different, but that gave a strange comfort in his stomach. He’ll remember the man wearing the stockings this time, he would remember how vibrant they looked against Steve’s pale legs and that only made him kiss the blonde even harder. 

Steve broke the kiss and smiled up at Bucky, he was a tad out of breath as he said, “Calm down big guy, let’s go to the bedroom.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, I just think we should move this somewhere more comfortable. Do you want to take these off of me?” He asked as he playfully fluttered his lashes as he pulled at the elastic of the stockings, only to have it snap back against his pale thighs.

Bucky only nodded.

Steve took a hold of Bucky’s metal hand as he lead him to the bedroom. He tried his best to look sexy as he looked over his shoulder to look at Bucky. 

Bucky looked at him with amazement, he only found his words when he sat on the bed and looked up at Steve, “Ты такая красивая.”

Steve looked at him for a moment with a quizzical look, “What did you say?”

“Ты такая красивая.” Bucky repeated, his eyes still on Steve’s long legs in those amazing sheer stockings. How they formed so nicely around his small thighs. He looked like a dream come true.

The way the words rolled off of his tongue made Steve’s heart skip a beat. It sounded so smooth in Bucky’s otherwise rough voice, like melted honey dripping from a spoon. He admitted, “I don’t know what exactly you just said, but it sounded really hot.” 

Bucky sat onto the bed and Steve sat on his lap. The smaller man curled up close to his chest as he was supported by Bucky’s arms around him. 

He began to play with the lace edge as he kissed along the side of Steve’s neck. He enjoyed the feeling under his fingertips and the knowledge that technically he paid for it. He provided Steve something nice. He growled up his breath which caused Steve to cling onto him. 

They kissed, it was rougher than usual, but neither of them were complaining. They still felt like they were on the same page. 

Bucky broke the kiss and petted along the skin of Steve’s left leg.

“What happened?” Bucky asked as he carefully ran his fingers across the bruise that Steve acquired the night before. There was concern in his voice.

“I was trying to find my bed last night.” He chuckled in an attempt to play it off as not a big deal.

Bucky however thought it was and placed a gentle kiss on it, “Do you want to be on top of me again?” His eyes lingered on the bruise as he stroked it through the sheer fabric.

“I’ll be okay, I didn’t ever realize that it bruised until right now. We can do it on my back, I guess you’ll just have to look in my eyes ” Steve smiled as he joked.

“What a shame.” 

“Did you just make a small joke right there?”

Bucky didn’t respond, rather he kept kissing at Steve’s bruised leg. He focused his attention on the fine blonde hairs of his legs as his kissed up to his knee and down to the middle of his leg.  
Steve continued to smile, he appreciated that Bucky was asking questions now, that he was looking for Steve’s consent. He had heard horror stories about engaging in work like this, but he could see it in Bucky’s eyes that he had respect for him. 

“Okay.” Bucky nodded. 

Steve crawled to the middle of the bed and splayed himself out across the soft blankets. “Do you want to play?” He asked with an arch of his eyebrows.

Bucky slowly pulled off the stockings he let his hands traveled down the other man’s calf and foot. The feeling of delicate bone against his rough hands as he brought down the stocking, it was a feeling that made Bucky’s heart race. 

“Next time you should take them off with your teeth.” Steve chuckled. 

Bucky stilled for a moment as he kneeled behind Steve, “Do you want me too?”

Steve rolled onto his back and nodded his head, “I mean…. If you want to.” His cheeks grew a bit red, “I’m not worried about you ruining them.” 

The other man nodded his head before he got out of his underwear and kneeled on the bed, “Do you want me to?” He gestured to the lube in his other hand.

“Sure.” Steve pulled down his boxers and put them down on the floor. He used one of the pillows on Bucky’s bed to prop up his hips.

“Я мечтаю о твоем теле.” Bucky muttered.

Steve blushed as it travelled down his face and and neck to his collarbones where it spread and made it a deep red colour, “I still don’t know what you’re saying, but it sounds nice.”

Bucky nodded his head, “It is.” Then leaned over and lubed up his fingers. He slowly inserted two of them inside of Steve, it earned him a whimper like moan. 

Steve shut his eyes and let out a groan, “Yeah, just like that.” 

Bucky moved his fingers in and out of Steve, he studied the small twitches in the other man’s body. From the twitch of his bottom lip to the shudder of his hips. Bucky studied every movement the way an assassin examined a target, with careful precision for every minor detail. He wanted to know what made this beautiful man tick.

He slowly inserted another finger which caused Steve to let out a moan. He pumped a little faster, he stretched out him out. Steve felt tight around his fingers, he was impressed by how much Steve could accommodate. 

“I think I’m ready Bucky.” Steve arched his hips further. 

“Блять.” He muttered under his breath as slowly removed his fingers. The other man’s hole was a bit looser now, Bucky licked his lips as he lubed up his cock. He never really got a good look at Steve’s hole last time they were together, how red it looked but not in a painful way, in a way that it made warmth bloom in Bucky’s chest. 

Bucky slowly slid his cock inside of Steve, he felt the man under him shiver with the feeling of his cock inside of him. He reached right to his base before he let out a sigh of relief, the feeling of Steve’s tight hold clenched around him. He kept on hand on Steve’s hip and the other clenched the sheets above Steve’s head.

“You feel good.” He groaned.

Steve looked at him and smiled, “That’s good to know.” He reached out above his head to touch Bucky’s metal arm and dragged his touch down the bicep and to the junction of the elbow. He felt the feeling of smooth metal under his fingertips.

Bucky stilled for a moment.

“Don’t be afraid to use your other hand on me, I’m not afraid of it.” He smiled with a small nod of his head in the direction of the other man’s metal hand, he looked blissed out as he continued to get fucked.

Bucky kept his pace as he put his other hand on Steve’s hip, careful not to apply too much pressure as he was worried that he could easily snap his hip. 

Steve shuddered under the feeling of the warm metal against his skin, but it’s smooth texture with grooves for each joint of his fingers felt very nice against his flushed skin. 

“What if I hurt you?” Bucky questioned in a small voice.

Steve reached up and touched his face, “I trust you, and not just because you’re paying me. Sex involves trust and I, well, trust you.” His cheeks grew a bit warmer.

Bucky turned his head to kiss Steve’s palm, “I trust you.” then leaned down to kiss him as he began to rock his hips.

Steve quickly wrapped his legs around Bucky’s waist and gripped onto the sheets underneath him, “You feel so good, Bucky.”

Bucky groaned in response as he leaned down and kissed down Steve’s neck. 

A shiver ran down Steve’s back, which caused his nipples to grow hard in response. His back arched slightly as the sensation both of Bucky’s lips against his neck and his cock buried inside of him. 

“Ты такая красивая, блять.” Bucky groaned as he moved his head away to stare into Steve’s eyes.

“Bucky, now you’re just doing it to be a tease, you must be very glad that I find it really hot.” 

“Thank you, I’m.. I’m glad.” Bucky smiled. The language was used to twist his mind, but he was glad that someone found something hot about it.

“I also like it when you smile too, it’s a good look on you.” Steve responded before he let out an airy moan as Bucky pushed his cock back fully inside of him. The stretched feeling and the other man’s cock pressed up against his prostate made pleasure run up his spine. 

Bucky smile grew as his started to thrust a bit faster, he hoisted up Steve’s hips a little bit to get a better angle. He moved his hands to Steve’s thighs as he continued to thrust. 

The new angle made his moan, “Okay, okay, I like this a lot better.” He shut his eyes and tried to meet with Bucky’s pace, but it made it hard with his legs wrapped around Bucky’s waist and his hips lifted off of the bed.

Bucky kissed at Steve’s ankle. He somewhat wished he left the stockings on the blonde, but as he examined the blissed out look that had begun to form across Steve’s features. 

“More, fuck more. Don’t leave me hanging like this, Buck!” Steve groaned as he tried to push his hips a bit more up.

Bucky picked up his pace while keeping in mind his hold on the smaller man.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re so good at this.” He peeked an eye open, “Should I be worried about your calling other boys to your apartment?”

Bucky shook his head as continued to fuck him, “No, only you.” 

 

The words caused Steve’s cock to twitch and a deep satisfaction in a place he would never admit he had. Bucky bought his time, but Steve liked knowing that he was the only one spending this kind of time with the other man. 

Another moan ripped from Steve’s lips as Bucky’s cock brushed against his prostate. He swore that this man could play him like a fiddle with a few nice words and some hard thrusts. 

Orgasm came up on Steve like a linger of smoke, it consumed his senses and filled his head with a heavy pleasure which caused him to let it droop on the pillow. Everything was becoming hazy inthe kind of way that drove him to want more.

“You can go faster if you want. Don’t worry Bucky, I don’t break.” He gazed at Bucky through half-lidded eyes. 

Bucky nodded his head and began to go faster. He let out harsh pants as he thrusted, he attempted to keep a pace, but the sight before him and the pleasure that pooled in his gut was giving the same hazy, lust drowned feeling that Steve felt. 

Bucky’s hands travelled back to Steve’s hips to get a better grip, he let his hands wander to the swell of his ass for a moment before he had to keep Steve steady. With this new leverage Bucky began to create an organized pace, he kept up a quick rhythm of thrusts with each other brushing against Steve’s prostate which made the other man cry out. 

Pleasure was rushing through Steve’s veins now, he was getting close. 

Bucky placed another assuring kiss on Steve’s ankle, “Steve.” The tone he used was low and had a growl to it. 

“Buck! Oh fuck!” Steve gritted out as he felt the high of his climax wash over him. He got hit with it like a strong wind. If he was standing he’d be knocked down. His toes curled tightly as his cum painted across his stomach and reached as far as below his nipples.

“Красивый.” Bucky groaned.

The smaller man slumped against the bed, his hips dropped to the mattress.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to to catch his breath. He opened them very briefly and lifted his head to say, “That was incredible, I want to see you get there too.” Before he dropped his head to the pillows.

Bucky held onto Steve’s thighs just a bit tighter as he thrusted hard inside of Steve. He growled a bit under his breath as he tried to keep himself together in a fear in the back of his mind that called for him not the hurt the blonde underneath him. 

He’d view himself as even more of a monster if he hurt Steve. If he caused bruises on such beautiful skin without explicit consent, or made blood to bubble up and streak unmarked skin. He had dreamed about leaving nips along the column of his neck and every time he saw Steve swallow or gulp for air, it made his jaw twitch. 

He didn’t want to hurt Steve, to ruin such a beauty under his rough hands. 

He continued to thrust while Steve laid underneath him, blissed out on his own high. 

Steve’s arms were at his head as they lazily held onto the sheets, his cheek pressed against the soft mattress as little moans escaped his lips, “Bucky, fuck you're big.” He drawled out.

Bucky picked up his pace, encouraged by Steve’s lust drunk words, as he got so close to his orgasm. He squeezed his eyes shut as he chased after the feeling that was binding itself so tightly to his gut, warming him completely.

“я люблю тебя!” He gritted out before he let out a groan as he orgasm. It shuddered through him like a strong wind against the shutters of a house. It was strong and dragged him down as he tried to regain his breath.

Steve let out a pathetic moan in response as his hole clenched around Bucky’s cock. His body felt spent, but so good. He doesn’t know what Bucky said but it made his cock twitch a little bit. It was official he had a language kink, especially in that low growl of a voice that the other man had. 

Bucky sobered up from his high when he realized what he said and felt a cold chill run down his spine, but quickly reminded himself that Steve had no idea what was saying. He let out a deep breath in relief. He slowly pulled out of Steve and got rid of the condom. 

Once back in bed, he pulled Steve close to him with their foreheads pressed together for a moment before they began to slowly kiss. 

“So you know Russian then.” Steve said as he slid a hand down the side of Bucky’s face, feeling the scruff across the man’s strong jaw.

Bucky nodded, “Sorry, it just slipped out.”

Steve shook his head and pressed a tender kiss on the other man’s cheek, “Don’t, I like it. Honestly you could read me out your grocery list and I’d probably come right on the spot.” He chuckled.

“I didn’t read you out my grocery list. I was calling you nice things.”

Steve kissed Bucky again, “That’s good. I bet I could try and call you handsome in Gaelic, but I’d probably just butcher it. So I’ll just say your handsome in good ol’ English.” 

Steve wasn’t lying when he called Bucky handsome. He was in a rugged way that contrasted to Steve’s “All American” look as Sam used to tease him. It didn’t hurt that when they were this close it felt nice and normal, that if taken away the element of money Steve would be more than happy to come around every so often. 

Bucky’s cheeks grew a bit warmer at the compliment, “Thank you.”

They laid there in silence for a moment as they tried to catch their breaths and come down from their orgasmic highs. 

“I want to know more about you.” Bucky eventually whispered as if someone was watching them. He knew there were no bugs in his apartment, but he wanted to keep the information that Steve was willing to provide to himself. 

Steve gave a shy smile, “There isn’t that much to know.” 

Bucky shook his head, “There has to be something. You said last time that you were an artist, tell me about your art.”

Steve looked at Bucky, “I’m not that good, I have been getting seventies in my classes, I’m no Dutch Master.” 

Bucky gave him a confused look, and moved a bit closer to him, he pushed away some of the sweaty blonde hair stuck to his forehead, “I’m curious about you.”

“How about this, a fact for a fact?” Steve intertwined their fingers and leaned into Bucky’s touch. 

“There isn’t a whole lot that I know about myself.” Bucky suddenly averted Steve’s gaze for a moment, his jaw twitched and his felt a hole in his gut. There were large holes in his memory and he was afraid that he wouldn’t be able to keep up with his end of the deal.

Steve’s brows raised in curiosity, “Don’t remember?”

“I was a soldier for a very long time.” 

“I guess you’ve seen some things.” Steve remembered the veteran support groups he used to organize with the VA along with his friend Sam. He remembered the stories, “I understand why you’d forget things, but don’t worry I guess I can do most of the talking and you can jump in if you want.”

“Thank you.” 

Steve kissed Bucky’s nose, “Don’t worry, I’m just trying to come up with something to talk about.” He paused for a moment, “I guess I can start that I’m an artist. I’m currently in college for fine arts, I do some digital works, mostly to print and sell, but I think my calling is painting, but I’m also good at life drawing.” He let go of Bucky’s hand and crawled to the foot of the bed, “I can show you some.”

His was bent of the edge of the bed, with his front half close to the ground as he tried to find his phone in his pockets while his top half rested on the mattress, his ass on full display for Bucky to get a good look at. 

Bucky gazed at the roundness of Steve’s ass, it reminded him of the the ones he saw in those underwear ads. Those ads stuck in his head because of how jarring they were, but the swell of Steve’s ass reminded him of that in a good way. Would Steve want underwear like that?

Steve picked up his phone and crawled back fully onto the bed. He got under the covers and snuggled close to Bucky once more.

Bucky saw Steve’s lockscreen, it was the picture of him and another man. The other man had an arm thrown over Steve’s shoulder and had a wide grin across his face that exposed the gap in his teeth. He had a dark mustache that lead into a small beard and closely shaved hair. 

Bucky wondered who this guy was and why was he Steve’s lock screen. Was it his boyfriend? His fingers curled around Steve and held him a bit closer, a small bloom of jealousy spread in his chest.

Steve looked at the other man for a moment, “That’s my roommate Sam, we both used to work at VA while I took a break from school. He’s like the big brother I never had.” He chuckled before unlocking his phone, “Don’t worry, there isn’t any other guy. Trust me there is no line up of guys waiting to get with me.”

Bucky couldn’t believe that statement as he gave a look to the man beside him. The blonde hair stuck to his forehead but it was usually fluffy and bouncy especially when he was getting fucked or laughing. Those shimmering blue eyes reminded Bucky of the cloudless summer sky and they were framed by long lashes. His figure was so small that sometimes Bucky was afraid of crushing him, but the tongue on the blonde would make it clear if he was hurt. He was strong in his own way and his heart was big and full of compassion, something Bucky hadn’t seen in such a long time that it was a faded memory. He wouldn’t surprised if he had to fight off suitors in order to get Steve’s attention.

He was protective that way. 

Steve pulled up one of the photos, “This was maybe my fourth time with watercolour while in school.” He showed Bucky, “I have always been better with more abstract watercolour paintings.” His voice lowered, “It’s mostly because it’s easier to paint.” 

The photo was of a painting that Steve had done in Central Park. There was pencil sketches to outline the buildings bout everything else was shades of green and blue with the trees was quick brush swipes of black with carefully added white foliage.

“I’m more used to doing the realistic, but in school I’m always pushed to try new things. I probably could have shown you some better-”

“It’s beautiful.” Bucky stopped him. He hadn’t really seen a lot of art since he became a free man besides the art around the tower, mostly depicting Tony. His range on art in this century was very limited, but regardless it left a feeling deep in Bucky's chest, it was warm and that was the only word he could think of to describe the piece. 

“There’s a lot more beautiful art out there.”

“I really like it.” He never remembered Central Park having such a sleek skyline, but the energy of the park was still there and Steve captured it in every stroke. 

“Well aren’t you a sweet talker.” Steve smiled.

Bucky gave a small smile back and watched as Steve began to flip through more photos, most of them just the paintings he’s done and what he deemed ‘okay’ to ‘pretty good’. From skylines to beautifully shaded apples to a portrait of his mother that he did before she died. It was her giving a small smile with her hair done up in a style that looked closer to Bucky’s time than Steve’s. 

Bucky could see their resemblance as soon as he laid eyes on the photo.

“I told her I needed a model, but it was hard to get a hold of one for cheap and she said to me in that almost offended voice that mother’s do, ‘oh well you think I wouldn’t be a good model’, obviously she was joking and I knew I had to paint her. It was before she got sick, I’m glad that I did it. It’s a really small piece too, I had to make sure she’d be able to get it back to her place okay on the train.” 

“You must miss her.” Bucky didn’t have many concrete details about his mother other than ones listed in biographies about his life, but even then she was more than a footnote. However he still felt that loss.

“Everyday.” Steve looked away for a moment.

Bucky turned Steve’s chin to make him meet his gaze, “She’d be proud of you.” 

Steve gave a small smile and put his hand over Bucky’s wrist, “I sure hope so.” then interlocked their fingers again, “Anyway, like I said before, I do mostly painting, there’s nothing like the feeling of it in your hair.” Steve joked as he pushed back the sweaty locks plastered to his forehead, “Maybe next time I’ll bring my sketchbook, I did this really good piece of the ferries by the docks a few days ago.”

“I would really like to see it, If you’d let me.” Bucky held onto Steve’s hand, running his thumb across Steve’s knuckle.

“I used to be pretty bad about showing people my work outside of photos, but I think going through the ringer in school has forced me to be comfortable. It’s not too bad now, I might get a bit flustered though.” 

This moment made Steve’s chest swell with the feeling of intimacy that he hasn’t had in well, forever. Bucky wasn’t repulsed by him or his body, or his ambitions. He listened like he hung onto every word that came from his mouth. He sort of liked being the center of attention, but the attention of one man in particular. 

Bucky rubbed his scruffy cheek against Steve’s neck which made the smaller man break into laughter. He looked up and was met by the other man’s blue eyes. 

Steve looked down, a smile still on his face as h rubbed his cheek, “Don’t tell anyone I’m ticklish got it.” He tried to give the other man a stern work, but it didn’t work.

Bucky quickly nodded his head before he pulled Steve back close to his chest at an even level.

Steve held Bucky’s hand and he continued to talk until he started to drift off. Then Bucky curled him against his broad chest and pressed a kiss on the top of the blonde’s head.

Bucky liked holding him like this, he wished he could do it more often even if they didn’t have sex. The smaller man was so fascinating and he wanted to know every bit about him. His memory of himself was so hazy that the vibrant facts about Steve stood in such contrast even if they are the most mundane.

Steve would be lying to himself if he said that he didn’t feel safe and comforted, he strongly felt that way. The strong arms that were wrapped around his body and the steady heart beat against his ear helped lull him to sleep. He had questions about the man, he felt that the metal arm was connected to the missing memories, but right now he felt so warm and sleepy that he just rolled with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation!  
> (Please tell me if I messed up and I'll fix it!)
> 
> блять - Fuck
> 
> Ты такая красивая - You are beautiful
> 
> Я мечтаю о твоем теле. - I dream of your body
> 
> красивый - Beautiful
> 
> Я кончаю - I'm finishing
> 
> я люблю тебя - I love you


	3. If I Had A Heart I Could Love You. If I Had A Voice I Would Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Chapter Title: If I Had a Heart, by Fever Ray
> 
> Kinks: Rimming, Power Bottom Steve, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Drawings, Metal Arm Kink, Language Kink, Facials, Come Eating, Couch Sex, Love Bites, Biting, Bucky getting help (if that's your kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone who has supported me so far, remember if you wanna talk just message me or leave a comment! I'm trying to build up my base so every little bit helps!

 

Therapy was for lack of any better words, intensive.

 

It had to be.

 

He went two times a week for two hours, and even after a year and many different therapists there wasn’t much development to show for it. Bucky forced himself to go, he never talked and rather glared at the therapist until he was allowed to leave, times like these made Bucky wish he could go back into hiding. The whole atmosphere looked more like a high school detention than a means for Bucky to recover.

 

The therapist that he was with now, he didn’t remember her name because unfortunately they all switched out in a blur, but she was sweet and tried to beat Bucky at his own game. She would spend the first few minutes in an attempt to get some sort of answer out of him, then to only look back at him until the hour was up. She would then walk him to her office door and wave him off and tell him to come back next week at the same time.

 

He was forced to go under Stark’s condition, he had to be somewhat stable if he was to live on his own. He tried living in Stark Tower, but everything felt clean in a way that made it felt almost clinical, even though it was filled with Stark’s gadgets and toys, everything felt off to him. After he promised Stark that would go to therapy and make honest attempts to recovery he was able to find his own place, carve his own home in the bustling city of New York in the twenty first century. He was thankful to Stark for that, considering their past.

 

The therapist he was with now noted that talking to him was like “Breaking open an oyster with children’s plastic utensils.” She never understood the concerns that other therapists had with Bucky, that they couldn’t handle the pressure of dealing with a ‘high profile’ care.  He was never violent or rude, just quiet. She wanted to help.

 

He didn’t fare much better outside of sessions, only short answers and small pieces of advice about Hydra that would be useful to a mission, but other than that he observed. The only time he spoke was when he was with Steve, the other man’s quips and stories over the last three months had made Bucky feel more open.

 

It wasn’t hard for Bucky to talk to Steve, even when he had nothing to say he liked hearing him talk orhum along to the radio. He wasn’t scared or disgusted, he saw a man not a machine and in turn made Bucky feel more like a man than a machine. Their conversations flowed and made Bucky smile, he couldn’t remember the last time he felt something like that. There was no room for smiles in between the feeling of gritting his teeth so hard they might shatter or the stinging, horrifying feeling of the chair.

 

Steve gave him something he never thought he’d see again, a slight twinkle of happiness.

 

-

 

It was a sunny June afternoon when Bucky found himself in her office again. There was a monotone, clean feeling to the room. The only source of colour was the pile of small plastic blocks and farm animals in the corner that were used when patients with young children came in.

 

She did her round of questioning but was met with the quiet brick wall that was James “Bucky” Barnes, his grey eyes bore into hers as he sat up completely straight with his arms rested on the armrests of the love seat.

 

The clock ticked the seconds away which made up the only sounds in the room. It was a loud ticking noise, as if it wanted to make he passage of time known to all in the room.

 

 “I hate that clock.” She sighed, “I only got it to match the rest of this room.” She made a note to herself get it looked at. Since Bucky never talked it gave her an hour to make a list of things she needed to do.

 

 “Steve would probably hate this office. He likes vibrant colours a lot more than this black and white.” Bucky mumbled.

 

She ignored the remark against her office and asked, “Who’s Steve?” She knew all the names of the Avengers and the associates as much as a civilian could know, but she never came across a man named Steve.

 

Bucky looked up at her. “He has been…. Keeping me company, he visits.” There was a long pause before he continued, “We hold hands.”

 

The therapist quickly found her notepad and began to write down what Bucky was telling her.

 

Bucky continued to look at her, his thoughts were on Steve.

 

Lately his thoughts had been on the smaller blonde, even when he isn’t over they had been texting frequently, only stopping when he had to leave for missions. After the first few times they were together, Steve told him that they could text each other and Bucky happily agreed.

 

The times they texted one another, Steve quite often sent him pictures of his projects, or him at the laundromat because all of his shirts were covered in paint once again, or even just a dog that reminded him of the larger man. He said he did it because he didn’t have a whole lot of friends and he liked showing Bucky nice things.

 

He said it was something about Bucky’s eyes.

 

 “Mr. Barnes.” She said.

 

 “Yes?”

 

 “Do you want to tell me more about this Steve? It’ll give me a better understanding of him, you’ve never mentioned a Steve before.”She asked thoughtfully, she tilted her head and kept her gaze on him, her gaze curious for more. She questioned if she was going too far by asking for more, after all this was the most he had ever spoken to her.

 

Bucky nodded his head, “He is an art student, he is very small no more than hundred pounds, but he has a fighting spirit of someone my size.” He placed his flesh hand on his chest for a moment, “But, he does get pushed around sometimes, but he always get back up.” He dropped his hand, “He’s nice.”

 

The therapist gave a small chuckle, “Do you think that Steve has had a positive impact on your time with the Avengers.”

 

 “It makes me want to go home from missions faster.” He nodded his head, his shoulders hunched and his fingers laced together, “He helps with the nightmares, when he spends the night he calms me down.”

 

His gaze lifted back to the therapist, “He is still trying to get the knife out from under the mattress.”

 

 “Why is there a knife under your mattress?”

 

Bucky swallowed, “Incase they come back, I need to defend myself… And Steve.”

 

 “Because he is prone to getting as you said, ‘pushed around’?”

 

Bucky nodded his head.

 

 “Why do you feel the need to hide it under your mattress? Is it always there, even when Steve spends the night?” The therapist questioned, her tone remained sympathetic as she took down notes on Bucky’s postures and choice of words.

 

 “It’s always there.” He admitted, “They could come at any time. He rubbed the bicep of his metal arm, his fingers carefully skimmed over the grooves of the shiny silver coloured metal as he reached his elbow, “Gives me enough time to protect Steve.”

 

 “You seem to be more willing to sacrifice yourself for Steve rather than save yourself given the hypothetical situation.”

 

Bucky remained quiet for a moment, he gripped his elbow. He wanted to protect Steve, that was the most obvious answer. With his sharp tongue, funny jokes, beautiful laughter, the way he always perked up at the mere mention of art or of a new exhibit at the local gallery, the ways his hands moved when he talked. Bucky couldn’t find any other words the describe Steve other than beautiful.

 

He was beautiful and beautiful things should be protected.

  
Bucky had spent too long seeing them destroy beautiful things.

 

 “Mr. Barnes, I apologize if-”

 

 “Yes, I want to protect him.” He sat up straight like a soldier, his hands in his lap and his eyes trained on her.

 

The therapist nodded her head as she wrote down one word, “Steve” and underlined it three times before she drew lines that connected the other smaller notes she made around the large page. She wanted to press him for more information, but she had to be cautious, he could shut her out easily and they would return to square one again.

 

 “I want to protect him.” He repeated, “And I would do anything to do so, he doesn’t know what I’ve done.” He paused, “Sometimes I don’t even know what I’ve done, but I refuse to let them hurt him.”

 

 “Would you say your feelings for Steve are romantic?”

 

Bucky’s eyes quickly casted down, “He is the only person who held my hand in over seventy years. I don’t know what that means now and days.”

 

 “Do you think he feels the same way?”

 

 “He is tough, he would want to protect me too.”

 

He thoughts for a moment about how Steve came to him a few nights ago with a bruised fist, and a large bruise that bloomed across his chest as if it was a black and purple flower on a hot summer’s day. Steve said that he was defending a young woman who was being harassed at the bus stop, that’s why he was late.

 

Bucky wanted to hunt down the men who did this, but Steve said he had seen worse. That wasn’t very reassuring and spent the rest of the night tending to the bruises despite Steve’s groans and “I’m fine”’s.

 

 “What about the hand holding?” The therapist asked.

 

Bucky gave a slight shrug, “I’m not too sure, I don’t wish to scare him.”

 

 “It seems like not a lot will scare him. It seems you’re making a better connection with people, this is a big step and you should be proud of yourself. Now you mentioned earlier that you have nightmares. Right now I don’t know a lot about the contents of your nightmares, but hopefully in future sessions you’ll be able to express more of what they retain. Right now we’re going to start small-” The therapists words blurred together and she continued to speak, Bucky nodded his head at the moments she paused.

 

Eventually she said, “You should be very proud of yourself, James. Steve sounds like a good friend.”

 

Bucky swallowed and nodded his head, “Thank you.”

 

_Were Steve and him even friends?_

 

-

 

He went over to Steve’s later in the evening. He made sure to wear layers despite it being June, his standard grey hoodie and beige jacket and gloves to hide his metal arm. There was a nervous bundle of excitement in his gut as he had never been to Steve’s apartment before. He intertwined his fingers together as he gazed out the subway window as he made his way to Brooklyn.

 

He knew that he once lived in Brooklyn, from a hazy memory of summers in the park or winters bundled in his home with his family, though he couldn’t remember their faces.

 

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and took a deep breath, he couldn’t lose himself to his shattered memories right now. As one of the former therapists said, “Don’t pick up the shards of glass if you don’t have to.” He didn’t want to pick up those shards of his memories before he saw Steve. He felt that Steve deserved to see the best of him, even if that felt like an impossible task.

 

Steve only deserve the best in Bucky’s opinion.

 

His thoughts lingered on the blonde. He thought of how he felt him his arms, so small yet carried so much weight when Bucky held him. How carefully Steve worked, not only in moments of intimacy, but in simple things like how he tied the laces of his worn down sneakers or made omelettes.

 

His bright smile filled Bucky's thoughts as he slowly opens his eyes and once again looked out the window as the train passed over a bridge.

 “I’ll see you soon.” He mumbled to himself.

 

He exhaled through his nose, and wrung his hands while he continued to sit on the train. He almost felt Steve’s skin under his fingertips. He wouldn’t have to imagine long as the train was getting closer to the station.

 

Steve met him at the building entrance, he wore a red and white tank top and blue shorts with flip flops. He smiled and waved when he saw Bucky.

 

Bucky gave a small wave back and when he reached Steve pulled him into a tight hug.

 

 “Um, did the payment go through?”

 

Steve looked down for a moment and kept his hand on Bucky’s metal bicep, “I sent it back.”

 

 “Why, I thought-”

 

 “You don’t always have to pay me.” Steve looked up at him and give a wide smile. He’d be lying if he said the amount he was given wasn’t impressive, but lately there has been this warmth pooling in his stomach when he thought of the other man. He could survive if he wasn’t paid this time.

 

 “But, I want to help.”

 

Steve lead him inside as he said, “I’ve survived this long, don’t worry.” and gave a thumbs up as he got into the elevator.

 

Bucky got in as well and looked at Steve and watched the blonde cross the elevator and place a wet kiss on his lips. His hand went to the blonde’s jaw and held it gently as he leaned down to get a full taste of his lips.

 

Steve moved away for a moment and gave Bucky a wink, his chest was out in pride as he smiled. He was proud of the look on the other man’s face, marked with a blush.

 

 “How about we don’t scare the old folks that live in my building.” He chuckled, he reached out and touched the front of Bucky’s jacket, “Aren’t you a little warm?”

 

Bucky flexed his metal hand, “I have a lot to hide.”

 

Steve thumbed the open zipper of the jacket for a moment, “Well, at least take it off when we get inside. Remember, I get to sketch you tonight.” He looked up and smiled at him.

 

Bucky nodded his head, “Are you sure you want to sketch it?”

 

 “Yes I do, you seem so sad about it, but maybe if I did draw it you would find some beauty in it, the way you find all my stupid drawings beautiful.”

 

 “They’re beautiful.”

 

 “So having a piece with you in it will only make it more beautiful. You might even be the highlight of my portfolio.” Steve responded.

 

Bucky leaned in closer, “Can I kiss you?”

 

 “You don’t have to ask.”

 

 “I wanted to make sure since I didn’t give you any money.” Concern marked Bucky’s face and it made Steve’s heart break a little.

 

 “You can kiss me whenever, I like spending time with you.” Steve smiled, “Everytime I see you, you look just a bit happier, and that makes me happy. I don’t have a lot of friends.”

 

 “Do you kiss your friends?”

 

Steve shook his head and laughed, “No, only you.”

 

The question that was posed in his therapy session burned on Bucky’s tongue, but it quickly vanished when the elevator doors opened and he followed Steve out.

 

They get into his small apartment. When Steve said it was small he did mean it. It looked neat considering that two young men lived here. It was mostly all one large room except for the two bedrooms and the bathroom. There were stacked textbooks in two piles, one was on the subject of psychological health of war vets and the other was on the subject of art that ranged from the history of art to visual experience of art itself. They were on either side of the small dining room table so neither men grabbed the wrong textbook. It was messy, but organized, everything had a place and there was no rotting food anywhere.

 

 “So.” He started, “You can take a seat on the couch. I’m pretty you’re okay with getting naked for me. Don’t worry about my roommate, he’s out on a date and is probably spending the night at their place.”

 

Steve wasn't too sure who Sam was seeing, he was usually good at remembering who Sam went on dates with, but he had kept the name of this person a secret, only that they were smart, quick, made him laugh and could do things that made his knees weak.

 

Steve couldn’t complain, he hadn’t told him anything about Bucky other than he was able to pay his half of rent this month and pay some apples and fancy peanut butter to eat.

 

Bucky nodded his head, and began to slowly take his shirt off. As Steve began to walk off he asked, “Do you want me to hide my arm while you are drawing?”

 

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, he turned around and shook his head, “No, no, no. I actually want to sketch it in full. I want to explore how it connects with the rest of your body. Man and machine, both completely….” he looked at Bucky for a moment as he tried to find the best word to describe him, “Beautiful.” He paused for a moment, “If you’d let me.”

 

 “Of course, thank you.” Bucky gave a small smile.

 

Steve returned the smile as he went into his bedroom to collect his sketchbook and his tin of pencils, he quickly returned to find a completely naked Bucky standing in his living room.

 

Steve almost dropped his supplies when he walked in. He had seen Bucky naked many times now, but not in a setting like this. Usually he sees him like this while in the throes of pleasure, submerged in lust and trying to desperately to reach his orgasm.

  
But he never saw Bucky’s body purely through the lens of artistic aesthetics, he always thought Bucky was beautiful, he was a masterpiece that he got to observe and be intimate with. But getting the chance now took Steve’s breath away as Bucky stood there in his living room with his hands at his sides and his back straight.

 

He looked like Polykleitos's Doryphoros but with longer hair.

 

Steve took a deep breath, and walked into the living room. He smiled and said, “Alright.” As he put the supplies on the low coffee table. He went for a chair from the kitchen and walked closely as he observed Bucky’s bare ass.

 

He noticed that Bucky had no shame with his nudity, only when it came to his exposed arm. Almost not paying any attention to the rest of his bare body as if his arm left him more exposed than anything.

 

Steve sat down at the far end of the room, to get all of Bucky in his line of sight. The two gazed at one another, the blonde gave him a smile.

 

Bucky smiled back as he put his hands on his hips. He looked down for a moment

 

Steve’s smile grew as he gave a chuckle, “Do you want me to say it’s impressive?”

 

Bucky blushed and looked down at his feet as he waited for Steve’s instructions.

 

 “It is impressive.” Steve gestured to the couch, “You can lay out on the couch, I’ll tell you if you need to change your position okay?” He picked up his sketchbook and took out one of the pencils from its tin.

 

If Sam was here right now, he’d make a reference to ‘Titanic’, considering that he did when Steve had to draw him for an assignment called ‘People and Places’, Sam wasn’t nude but he kept saying ‘my heart will go one’ and ‘never let go Jack’ and of course, ‘paint me like one of your French girls.’, the piece took three days instead of a few hours because they kept getting off topic and eventually ordering pizza for dinner.

 

Bucky carefully laid out on the couch, he looked up at Steve. His metal arm rested on the couch while his flesh arm laid across the back of the couch. He relaxed against the worn leather and gave him a small smile.

 

Steve eyed him so carefully as he fingers worked the pencil across the page. He took in every inch of Bucky’s nude body, “Yeah just like that.” He said almost breathless. He felt uncomfortable in his jeans, they felt tight around his cock.

 

He was sure that he’d be able to do this sketch based entirely off of memory alone, but there was something about seeing Bucky nude like this. Draped out on their small couch, he looked like a Greek god that he should be idolizing rather than sketching.  

 

He had sketched many naked people before, but it was nothing like this. It didn’t make his heart race or make him touch his face to see how warm his cheeks were.

 

He continued to sketch, the music played from the speaker of his phone. The melody of the trumpets and saxophones mixed with soulful lyrics however it wasn’t as loud as Steve’s racing heart in his ears.

 

He was so close to finishing the sketch. The outline was done and the shading was near complete. It was turning out to be something beautiful, even worth of having a place in his portfolio for the year. He tried his best to stay focused, he could kiss Bucky up and down if he just finished this.

 

But then Bucky licked his lips.

 

He did it out of a slight nervousness of the situation. But how he did it made Steve’s cock twitch. He slowly ran his tongue across the top then the same with the bottom before he closed his mouth all while he kept his gaze on Steve.

 

 “Wow.” Steve said under his breath.

 

Bucky didn’t try to hide the fact that he was hard too, his long, thick cock stoof pronounced against his toned stomach. His soulful gaze, how his hair was parted and how delitable his lips looked. The metal arm didn’t hurt how he looked, it made him more fascinating, he wasn’t just a pretty face, he was smart, loyal and beautiful beyond aesthetic purposes..

 

He really was a piece of art.

 

Steve dropped his sketchbook and walked over to Bucky then straddled his hips and pressed a kiss against his lips. It was slow and soft as he took hold of the other man’s shoulders.

 

Bucky’s hands slowly wandered up the back of Steve’s shirt and slowly dragged his fingers across the the soft skin until he wrapped his strong arms around his middle and pulled him close.

 

 “I want to ride you.”

 

 “I was wondering if I could try something? I saw it in a movie.” Bucky questioned. He gazed into his blue eyes and kept his hands on the blonde’s small hips.

 

He had a faintest memory of those scandalous magazines he’d see around his area, but it was nothing compared to the depths of the internet. The more he talked to Clint, the more the archer told him about what could be found on the internet. He had stumbled across some interesting videos, he knew their intended purpose but he studied them to he could do

 

Steve nodded his head in agreement, he smiled at the other man. He could only imagine what ‘movie’ meant, he knew it meant porn. He said, “You really are a gentleman aren’t you? Can’t even say porn. I’m starting to think you’re pushing a hundred.”

 

Bucky’s gazed turned into a look of confusion, “But I am.”

 

Steve chuckled, “Don’t worry.” He rubbed the crease in Bucky’s forehead with his thumb, “Now show me what you saw in that movie.”

 

Bucky handled Steve with such care until the blonde was on his hands and knees on the couch. He helped him out of his clothes until he was completely bare.

 

Bucky got behind him in a slightly uncomfortable position, he put his hands on Steve’s round cheeks and slowly spread them. He let out an approving growl before he licked a long strip along the Steve’s hole.

 

Steve almost doubled over in pleasure at the sensation. His toes curled and he held his breath as a Bucky licked another stripe across his hole.

 

Bucky continued to lap at Steve’s hole, he kept his flesh hand on the other man’s hip while the other helped him keep steady on the couch. He carefully experimented by poking his tongue inside of Steve.

 

 “Oh, fuck!” Steve yelped. He had never felt something like this before, even after all of his time in art school both for highschool and college, and the experimentation both in art and pleasure never felt like this, and it didn’t make him as good as the pleasure he was being swept up in right now.

 

Bucky held his cheeks apart as he dove in completely. It became less organized as he lapped at Steve’s hole like a hungry man, he had his tongue inside of his hole while he was encouraged by the sweet moans that tore themselves from the blonde’s lips.

 

He tried to remember what the man in the movie did, he remembered that the phrase that came to mind when he saw it was “rough” or as someone in the comments put it better, “animalistic”, and the sweet moans that came from the partner, they weren’t as sweet at Steve’s, but he hoped to gage the same response from him.

 

And from his response so far he was getting there.

 

 “Fuck!” Steve whined.

 

Bucky continued, he kept both hands on Steve, but reminded himself to be careful with his metal arm, to not grip to harshly as he could harm the man under him. He wanted to make Steve feel good, not break him.

 

He pulled his head away for a moment before spat onto Steve’s hole, he remembered that from the movie before he went back to licking Steve’s hole.

 

Steve felt helpless under Bucky’s grip, the pleasure that rode through his body made his head swim in the best way possible. It shook him to his core at how sloppy the sounds coming from Bucky. It sounded wet and uncoordinated. It made pleasure crawl down his spine as he curved his back and raised his hips.

 

Bucky continued what he was doing, the sounds that came from Steve echoed in his mind as he made his mouth as wet as possible. It felt so good, from the way Steve’s hole clenched to how he trembled under his fingertips.

 

Steve swore that he died right there and gone to heaven. His whole body felt like it was on a knife’s edge, he was so close to orgasming, so close to making a mess of the couch under him, “Bucky, oh Bucky. There’s no way you’re human, you’re too good at this to be any other man.” His rolled his hips as he groaned.

 

He was going to go out of his mind, any sensibilities were going to be gone once he came. His breaths came out in pants as more pleasure rolled over him.

 

 “I’m going to come soon, please don’t stop! More! More!” He moaned so loudly he was pretty sure that his neighbours were going to complain, but the way Bucky ate him out turned the logical side of his brain into complete and utter mush.

 

He was surprised he was still able to form cohesive sentences.

 

His eyes squeezed shut as he buried his head against the couch. His thighs shook at the sensation that bounced around his body, “Oh Bucky, oh fuck!” He cried out as he came all over himself.

 

His entire front half slumped against the couch as Bucky held up his lower half as he continued to eat Steve out.

 

 “Bucky, Bucky.” He weakly groaned, his breaths came out in hot pants against the leather of the couch. One arm dangled off the couch while the other was above his head.

 

Bucky moved his face away and wiped away the spit away from his mouth in a way that looked like a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks wiping crumbs from his mouth after he enjoyed a feast. He looked down at Steve, noticing the cum that dripped from the blonde’s stomach and to the leather of the worn couch.

 

Bucky is quick to put Steve on his back and hovered over him to lick the cum off of his stomach, it reminded them of the first time they were together. He tried to avoid Steve’s nipples as much as possible as he wanted to make love to Steve once he came back to his senses.

 

Steve moaned and arched his back slightly every time the other man placed a kiss on his stomach after he lapped up some cum.

 

 “Bucky.” He moaned weakly.

 

When Bucky was finished, he petted Steve’s hair, letting him come back to him. He placed Steve’s thin legs over his lap and ran a careful hand up his calf to his knee then down to his ankle.

 

Steve’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, he felt sticky and gross, but it made him feel so damn warm and fueled this deep desire for the man with the metal arm and long hair with those beautiful tortured eyes and soft smile.

 

Bucky smiled and continued to do so, letting him come down from his high. His erection pressed roughly against his pants, but his thoughts were on the other man.

 

While Steve was out of it that he didn’t even notice that Bucky used his metal hand to comb through his hair, either way it was comforting and warm.

 

-

 

Once he returned to his senses, he noticed how hard Bucky was. He made a pleased noise at the sight.

 

He slowly got up from the couch and made his way to his bedroom to grab condoms and lube from his nightstand. He returned to a confused Bucky, who sat on the couch with his legs spread which made the bulge in it even more notable.

 

Steve smiled and held up the condom and the bottle of lube. He licked his lips as tried his best to look seductive as he walked back, but almost tripped a few times as his head was still not in coordination with his body.

 

He sat on his knees in front of the couch to give himself some room that the couch wouldn’t provide. He slowly inserted a finger inside of himself to lube himself up, he worked quickly as he kept his eyes on the cock in front of him, he still felt sloppy and loose from Bucky’s tongue, the thought causes a shiver to crawl up his spine.

 

Bucky leaned forward and kissed the top of Steve’s head, but met his lips when the other man looked up at him.The kiss was sloppy as Bucky took hold of the back of the other man’s neck to deepen the kiss, feeling the small squeaks from Steve’s lips as he continues to finger himself.

 

Steve wasn’t too grossed out by it considering he kept himself clean daily, he quickly learnt to keep on his toes when Bucky visits. He wanted to make it not awkward and pleasurable for the both of them, and even in the event they didn't have sex, he was still clean.

 

 “Блять.”

 

 “Oh come on, Bucky, don’t make me come again without fucking me.”

 

Bucky responded with, “Fuck.”

 

 “Not helping, you’re too hot.”

 

 “Sorry.”

 

 “Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault you’re so hot.” Steve rolled his hips as he inserted another finger inside of himself.

 

 “Вы более горячие, чем я когда-нибудь надеюсь быть. Вы настолько горячие, пожалуйста, верьте мне.”

 

Steve moaned in response, “Come on, if I come again I won’t be able to fuck you. I’d rather come on your cock than my own fingers. They never make me feel _just right_.”

 

The way Bucky said those last two words made him shut up and warmed his face as he leaned back against the couch.

 

Steve stretched himself out with three fingers, he rocked back and forth on them as he watched Bucky under half-hooded eyes. The blue in his eyes were still present, but less so as lust dilated his pupils.

 

Tonight he was gaining a bit of the control, not that either of them minded.

 

 “Ты такая чувствительная.”

 

Steve threw him a look before he removed the fingers from his hole, “Bucky, I’m going to ride your cock right now.” His expression carried lust and his hunched over posture over his hard, leaky cock screamed that he wanted Bucky so badly.

 

Bucky looked dumbfounded for a moment before he reached for the lube with a careful hand. He lubed up his cock as he watched Steve get to his feet, even if his knees were a little wobbly from the position he had been in.

 

Bucky bit his tongue to keep from uttering another word in Russian, instead he mumbled, “Beautiful.”

 

Steve smiled as he swung his leg over Bucky’s lap as he seated on his cock. He straddled his cock and leaned in for a kiss. He liked the feeling of being in Bucky’s lap. He felt protected and safe, he was going to feel both warmth and immense pleasure.

 

He went down ever so slowly down onto Bucky’s hard cock. He bit his bottom lip as he felt that rewarding stretch of his hole being filled, completely stuffed by the other man’s cock.

 

 “Bucky.” He hissed out.

 

Bucky gripped the couch with his metal hand and used his flesh hand to rub up and down Steve’s side. His touch was comforting and soft, encouraging him in his own silent way to keep going.

One the burn of the stretch faded a little, Steve began to slowly rock his hips. He looked at Bucky and let out a pleased sigh.

 

 “So tight.” Bucky said to himself, but loud enough for Steve to hear

 

 “I’m only tight because you’re so big.” He gave a small smirk as he placed his hands on Bucky’s shoulders.

 

Bucky leaned up and kissed at Steve’s jaw.

 

Steve leaned down and pressed a kiss on Bucky’s lips. He could kissed Bucky all day and every day if he could.

 

 “You feel so good, thank you.”

 

 “You’re a dream yourself.” Steve responded before he teasingly nipped at Bucky’s bottom lip.

 

Bucky looked in Steve’s eyes, he saw how they were blown out with lust, how it complimented his slack jaw and little puffs of breath. He felt how Steve’s hips moved under his touch. This smaller man felt incredible in his arms. He leaned forward and began to make out with him, he dragged his tongue across Steve’s lower lip, as silent question for access.

 

Steve allowed it and pulled himself closer to the other man. He rolled his hips faster, almost bouncing on Bucky’s cock.

 

Bucky groaned in Steve’s mouth. He wanted to touch Steve’s flushed skin with both hands. He wanted a good grasp on him, but was worried of his other hand in a situation as intimate as this.

 

Steve continued to make out with him, he kept his hands on Bucky’s shoulders as he continued to move up and down on his cock, riding him as hard as he could so he could reach his own orgasm. His eyes were squeezed shut and his head thrown back in abandon.

 

He felt Bucky’s hand graze his skin, the warmth of his flesh against his heated skin had his head spinning, but he wanted more.

 

 “Oh fuck, Bucky, touch me with your other hand! Please it’s so hot.”

 

 “Не останавливайся.” Bucky groaned.

 

 “You know how to push my buttons.” Steve laughed.

 

Bucky moved his other hand to touch with feather light precision across his back.

 

Steve curved his back at the sensation, the feeling of smooth metal that he spent a long time sketching made his cock twitch.

 

 “It feels so good, one day you have to finger me with them.”

 

Bucky’s cheeks grew redder and before he could say anything Steve was kissing him more. Such compliments from Steve made his heart skip a beat, even when they were dressed the compliments made him flushed.

 

How could something so beautiful find a tool made for murder so beautiful?

 

Steve found his fingers in Bucky’s hair as they continued to open mouth kiss. He gave a small pull of Bucky’s hair.

 

 “Я всю жизнь ждала тебя.” Bucky growled as he took hold of Steve’s hips.

 

A shiver ran up Steve’s spine at how Bucky’s voice sounded, he could jot down that he had a language kink, especially for Russian speaking Bucky.  

 

 “Oh, Bucky. You feel so good, you feel like a dream!”

 

Bucky kissed along Steve’s neck, he carefully nipped at the skin, it was meant to be teasing but he had complete control over his actions, where he nipped and how hard he did it.

 

Steve loved it.

 

 “Yeah, yeah you can leave a mark, oh fuck please do.” He was already far too gone to care. He knew that untold rule, but he didn’t care, Bucky was his only customer so it wasn’t like he had people lining up to have him next.

 

If he had to go out, he’d borrow some cover up from the girl down the hall, she had enough of the stuff to share. His thoughts weren’t on her for long rather the feeling of Bucky’s teeth grazing along his neck.

 

 “я люблю тебя.” Bucky whispered as his nipped along the pale skin of Steve’s neck. He kept it close to where a collar would cover even though he lingered on the idea of marking up all along his neck, it fueled a possessive fire in his gut.

 

Small red bruises littered the concentrated area of the bottom of his neck where it meets his collarbone on both sides, they didn't looked too threatening.

 

The sensation made Steve’s cock twitch and his hole to clench, which made Bucky groan.

 

Bucky licked across the marks with large swipes of his tongue.

 

 “Oh, oh!” Steve moaned as he arched his back a bit more, his chest pressed up against Bucky’s, as he felt his hands, tongue and teeth along his body. He swore it fried something in his brain, burnt out by pleasure that coursed through him. His cock leaked pre-cum and his thighs began to quiver.

 

He was so close to orgasming again.  

 

 “Bucky, Bucky!” Steve moaned, it was high pitched as he began to rock his hips more. Bucky’s cock hit the his prostate with every thrust, Steve angled himself just right to make it happen.

 

Bucky’s head was swimming with his own pleasure, the sight before him was something that could be comparable to that of a painting. Blonde hair matted slightly with sweat was like a halo to a beautiful, blissed out angel. Bucky licked his lips before he dove in and kissed Steve on the lips once more.

 

Steve could swear he saw stars for the second time that night as his toes curled and the warmed in his gut boiled into his veins.

 

Buky muttered some words in Russian with some English dipped into it, all Steve could managed to hear was, “beautiful”, “my artist”, and “amazing.” with Russian in between them. Either way it made Steve’s cock twitch.

 

He loudly moaned and arched his back as far as could when he came all over his stomach and Bucky’s lap, some of it quickly leaked onto the leather of the couch.

 

Bucky thrusted a few more times before he gripped the couch as he followed after Steve’s orgasm with one of his own. He growled out, “блять, блять, блять!” before he came, he allowed pleasure to pull him under the way it did Steve.

 

Steve groaned at the sensation, he had wondered during his time off what it would feel like for Bucky to completely bareback him, but right now his head was completely swimming with pleasure and his tongue was not working with his brain which was scattered.

 

Bucky slowly pulled out and maneuvered Steve so he rested on the couch while he put the condom in the trash bin in the kitchen. He came back and picked up the small blonde in his arms with such ease it could be compared to him picking up a pillow.

 

He laid down on the bed and pulled Steve close to him, he curled himself up around the smaller man to protect him as he came down from his orgasmic high. He kissed along Steve’s brow and across his cheeks, feeling the warmth of his blush across them.

 

Steve snuggled up close to Bucky. Despite the June weather warning that it’ll only get warmer as the days go by, Steve enjoyed having the other man so close to him. That doesn’t mean once August comes around he won’t kick Bucky to the couch because of the heat.

 

Bucky played with his hair as he felt himself begin to doze off, this was how it usually went. They would talk, fuck and eventually fall asleep. If Bucky were honest he’d be okay with just holding Steve, but the other man seemed to enjoy the intimate moments they spent together, and it wasn’t low on the list of things Bucky liked and the moments made him feel better.  

 

 “That was good. I think I might have a thing for the way you speak Russian.” Steve eventually said, “Like I didn’t know you could do that with your tongue, I’m pretty sure you melted my brain.”

 

 “Steve.” Bucky hushed him, as he carded his fingers through Steve’s hair once more, the feeling of the short soft locks under his flesh fingertips.

 

 “Yeah.” Steve asked as he took a deep breath, still a little blissed out yet incredibly tired. He curled up closer to Bucky’s metal arm, the soft whirl against his ear as his head rested on his collarbone. The mechanical noise was slowly lulling him to sleep.

 

 “I talked about you today.”

 

Steve perked up a little bit as he lifted his head up, “Excuse me?”

 

Bucky looked at him with wide eyes, his heart beated a little faster, “To the therapist I have to go to. I told her a bit about you, how you draw and you visit me. She didn’t ask too many questions, but I talked about you.”

 

Steve relaxed a bit, “Oh, okay good. Sorry, I just don’t want you getting in trouble with you being an Avenger and everything.” He spent most of high school being called a cock sucker despite not sucking any cock that it rolled off his back, but he didn’t want Bucky to get in trouble.

 

He didn’t deserve to get in trouble.

 

Bucky held him in both on his arms and turned to his side so he could spoon the other man. He held him close and kissed his cheek, “I wouldn’t tell anyone what you do.” He kissed him on the cheek again, “I’m no Avenger.”

 

Steve smiled and turned around in Bucky’s arms, he squirmed a bit to get his arm out of the other man’s grasp. He placed on the side of his face, “I’m proud you spoke in therapy. That’s always a good step, good job.” And slowly stroked down his face, “And to me you're an Avenger.” He then snuggled in Bucky’s arms and let out a soft sigh of comfort.

 

Bucky smiled as he pulled Steve as close as he possibly could to his chest,  “Thank you. Steve, can I ask you something?”

 

Steve nodded his head against Bucky’s chest, “Sure.”

 

 “Are we friends?” Bucky asked, he stilled his hand that was petting through the other man’s hair. His heart stilled for a moment as he wanted for the other man to respond.

 

Steve looked up at Bucky and smiled, “Of course, I wouldn’t have let you come into my home if we weren't.” He kissed at the other man’s pec.

 

 “I still want to help you, take care of you.”

 

Steve opened one of his eyes and looked up at Bucky, “And at this point I don’t think there is a way of stopping you. I like it because you don’t make me feel weak” And a smile spread across his face, “Friends do help friends after all.”

 

“You’re not weak.” Bucky felt a warm feeling in his chest at Steve’s words, “Thank you.” and held onto Steve closely.  He felt a small surge of protectiveness over the blonde as he watched him doze off in his arms, “Thank you, Steve.” He whispered.

 

If it wasn’t clear before, it now  was for sure without a shadow of doubt. Bucky would protect Steve to the ends of the earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I wanted to apologize for the delay in the update, I got busy with the return of school and I was out of town for ten days and forgot my laptop so I was put way behind schedule. But the next update should be on time, which will be on the 23rd!
> 
> If you wanna support the fic, [Follow Me on Tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com) and reblog [this post](http://fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/post/169512304052/fanfiction-fanfriction-post-schedule-2017-2018) If you wanna send me ideas for other fics or just chat please hit me up, I'm always able to talk!
> 
> Translation:  
> блять - Fuck  
> Вы более горячие, чем я когда-нибудь надеюсь быть. Вы настолько горячие, пожалуйста, верьте мне. - You are more hot than I ever hope to be. You are so hot, please believe me.  
> Ты такая чувствительная - You are so sensitive  
> Не останавливайся ! - Don't stop  
> я люблю тебя - I Love you


	4. It's Your Birthday, so I Know You Want to Ride Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Birthday Sex by Jeremih
> 
> This Chapter Contains: Birthday Sex, Smut, Dildos, Voyeurism, Accidental Voyeurism, Protective Bucky, Bottom!Steve, Top!Bucky, Fireworks, Mentions of PTSD, Blow Jobs, Anal Fingering, Birthday Presents, Steve might totally have feelings for Bucky???
> 
> [Remember to Follow me on Tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)

Steve was alone on a Saturday night, it was his birthday. He had told Sam to go out without him, that he wanted to spend his birthday with his art, a cup of coffee (maybe with some of the old bottle of whiskey hidden under his bed), and watch the fireworks. 

 

He didn’t have many friends and he didn’t want his only friend to watch him turn his birthday party into a pity party. Thing hadn’t been the same since his mom died, so he prefers to be alone, take some time to himself and enjoy the fireworks that will light up the skyline in red, white and blue.

 

It was a simple affair, but it was only his birthday. Another year that the doctor’s swore he’d never see. 

 

He had been thinking about Bucky for the past few nights. He had been thinking about his rough fingers on his skin, his hot breath across his neck, his thick cock that always brought him such pleasure. But also how he spoke, how he held himself, the small smile he gave and just how he was. Steve wanted to know more, he wanted to pull apart those layer and see the man underneath. 

 

Bucky made him happy.

 

He was away on a mission, Steve didn’t know when he was going to come back. Steve was okay with that, he worried for him. But, Bucky always promised to come home and to visit when he did. 

 

Steve believed him.

 

The sky lit up in reds and blues, the celebration of Independence. Steve sat in the dining room chair that he turned around to face the window, his thoughts were on Bucky as he slowly dripped his hand into his flannel pants. He bit his bottom lip as he slowly began to stroke his cock.

 

He knew this looked very wrong, usually he kept to his room for things like these. But, he had the apartment to himself, and after all i _ t was his birthday _ .

 

His eyes slowly opened and greeted to another clash in the sky of blue and red, Bucky’s name stained onto his lips. Touching himself in a chair wasn’t going to cut it, he thought that Bucky ruined masturbation forever, he needed something to fill him.

 

Thankfully he had just the thing. 

 

He made a quickly trip to his bedroom and stripped himself of his clothes, kicking them to the corner of the room in a hasty effort to get everyone off. He went back out into the living room with the large dildo and bottle of lube in hand. His cock hard against his stomach as he made quick steps back to the living room, it bobbed with each step.

 

He set himself up on the couch, his front bent over the back of the couch to get the proper angle. Plus if any got on the faux leather of the couch, it’ll be easier to clean up. 

 

He slowly worked his fingers inside of himself, the stretch wasn’t as nice as when Bucky did this. His thicker fingers knew how to get him ready unlike his own slender ones, calloused from years of doing art. 

 

Regardless the feeling was nice, with the only noise in the apartment being the rattle of the air conditioning, the echo of fireworks outside and his own heavy breathing. His cock rubbed up against the couch which added a sensation that ran down his back and into his toes. 

 

 “Bucky.” The word ghosts on his lips as he arched his back slightly, adding another finger in. 

 

That name made his heart pull, his mind race and his cheeks grow red. He was a complicated man and Steve always enjoyed puzzles. He wanted Bucky, but he didn’t want to push the man into something that wouldn’t help him recover. It why he cherished the time they spent together, a closeness that Steve had never felt before. It was the reason why he refused any money, he felt a connection with Bucky. He didn’t want his money, just him.

 

He loosened himself up a good bit by the time he had three fingers in. He wished he could call Bucky, but he didn’t want to disturb him. He wanted the other man to finish his mission and come back. 

 

The stretch of the dildo was nothing like Bucky’s cock, Steve could only imagine the strong arms around his body, the metal hand touching him with such care like Steve was a beautiful piece of art meant to be admired. He hated being treated like a delicate flower, but Bucky never saw him as that, he was afraid of his own strength. He never thought of himself as better than Steve. 

 

Steve found it endearing. 

 

He slowly pushed it in a little more until it was more than half way in. He took hold of the end and began to slowly work himself open with it. Slowly he pushed it in and out of himself to get himself more open to take more.

 

He took his time with things like these, he knew that he could easily hurt himself. That’s why he always made fingering himself open part of the foreplay with Bucky. He learnt that from his first time in college after he wasn’t able to sit for a full week after a one night stand. 

 

He liked taking is time, there was no use tearing apart the wrapping of a present as it made the rush of feelings afterwards last shorter. 

 

He worked himself open, letting the soft moans and other noises escape his lips. His cock brushed against the couch, which made it twitch and leak a bit of pre-come. He knew that he’d have to clean up and pray that he does a good enough job that Sam won’t notice.

 

But Sam had done worse on that couch. 

 

Steve let himself relax a bit as he leaned over a bit more over the couch. He used one hand to grip on the back while he used the other one to work the toy inside of him. He tried to imagine when Bucky and him messed around on this couch. He tried to remember the curve of his muscles, the grey in his eyes, the feeling of pleasure that stretched along his features which normally held a frown and concerned eyes.

 

Call Steve a bleeding heart, he wanted to make sure that Bucky was cared for and loved. He had been toying around with the word for a while now. Love. It’s a was he never thought he’d use in a romantic sense. He loved his mom, he loved Sam, he loved his art, but it wasn’t like that with Bucky.

 

He continued to work the toy inside him a little faster, feeling himself loosen up enough for him to start picking up the back, he purposely brushed his cock against he couch so more, he enjoyed the feeling against his skin.

 

 “That’s it, that feels good.” Steve groaned to no one as he leaned against the back of the couch that he’s bent over. He continues to work the toy into himself. His toes curled at the feeling as it crawled down his back and spread across his body.

 

It didn’t scratch the itch entirely, but it felt so good. 

 

He moved it faster and me met its pace as he continued to grind against the leather of the couch, it was warm against his cock now, but still smooth to the touch. It sent shivers up and down his spine. It felt so good.

 

His thoughts were still on Bucky, it almost made him embarrassed how much he thought of the man. He couldn’t help it, ever since their first meeting it was like a little light bulb went off in his head, the little light bulb that had been dulled by constant rejection from men and women alike when he tried to date, women snickering behind his back for being too small, or men thinking that they were going to break him. When he met Bucky, and the man wasn’t patronizing, but cautious, it made his heart skip a beat. Under all those layers, this man, this soldier, this avenger, cared about him.

 

He wished for those hands to take care of him over and over again, rough calluses that matched his own. The way he’d touch him felt like heaven.

 

He couldn’t blame himself for the fixation on this man. 

 

He groaned as curved his back a little as he cock continued to brush against the leather while he played with the toy as fast as he could in a half-assed attempt to mimic Bucky’s pace. 

 

 “Fuck.” He gritted his teeth as he got closer to orgasm. It was a hot rush that coursed through him, it made his feel a little dizzy in the best ways. The sensation caused him to squeeze his eyes shut as he continued to fuck himself on the toy.

 

 “Oh, Bucky. Fuck, oh fuck.” He groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He kept working the toy inside of him while he continued to rest himself against the back of the couch. 

 

When he opened his eyes, he saw Bucky standing by the widow with his arms tense as his sides and his gaze directed at Steve.

 

 “Oh.. Oh.” Steve looked right back at him, the haziness in his vision was gone and whatever lust he was consumed by had vanished like a puff of smoke. 

 

Bucky looked very much distraught out there. His hands on the glass of the window and his eyes wide. He flinched when the next round of fireworks goes off, sprinkling the night sky in bright red. It shined off his distressed features which made his heart break a little.

 

Steve stopped and quickly pulled the toy out, tossing it to the side as he raced to the window. He was still very much naked. It gave him a bit of a head rush as he blinked a few times to get his bearings as he quickly made it over to the window. He pushed over the window and watched Bucky quickly get inside and shut the window so hard that the glass rattled. 

 

 “Were you watching me?” He grew pink with embarrassment, his hard cock still leaking pre-come agaist his flat stomach. He was embarrassed by being seen in such a state, less so about the fact that Bucky was hanging around his fire escape. His breathing was still a little heavy, but not enough that he needed to search for his inhaler. 

 

Bucky looked away for a moment.

 

 “Do you watch me often?”

 

Bucky shrugged his shoulders, and continued not to say anything.

 

Steve looked at him sternly as he placed a hand on his metal arm, “Bucky, please. I just want to know. I’m pretty sure you have a good reason why you’re doing this, especially of all nights.” He paused for a moment, “Were you scared out there? Oh God, the fireworks, of course! That’s why you looked like you’ve seen a ghost.”

 

 “I wanted to make sure you were safe, I didn’t know it was the fourth of July.” Bucky sighed, as he rubbed his face with his free hand. 

 

 “Well, if it helps, today’s my birthday and I was spending it alone. How about we close the curtains and turn on some records.” Steve smiled.

 

Bucky returned it and nodded his head, “I’m sorry.”

 

 “Do you stalk people often?”

 

Bucky shook his head as Steve lead him to the couch, he sat down when Steve let go of him, “Only you, I wanted to make sure you’re safe.” He looked around for a moment, “You’re not in a nice neighbourhood.”

 

Steve made sure the window was locked and quickly padded back over to Bucky, grabbing the blanket off of the edge of the couch to wrap around his waist, “You know, if you wanted to visit you just had to call.”

 

 “I thought you were busy. It is your birthday.”

 

Steve smiled as he held the blanket together with one hand as he reached out for Bucky, “So you wanted to make sure I was safe.” 

 

His heart did a little flutter at the fact that Bucky remembered his birthday. He knew his birthday wasn’t hard to forget, but he knew that Bucky had a hard time remembering things, that everything had a habit of smashing together and not forming a cohesive timeline, dates often getting lost in the mess.

 

 “I know you’re strong, but everything got so loud. I was worried.” Bucky leaned into the blonde's touch, he put his hand over top of Steve’s.

 

 “Fireworks can be a bit of a pain can’t they.” Steve rubbed his thumb along the scruff of Bucky’s jaw. He couldn’t be mad at Bucky, he wasn’t being a creep, he was pretty sure once Bucky heard the snap and crackle of the fireworks he got worried about his safety and had to make sure he was alright, but instead it became too much.

 

They remained in silence while the fireworks rackled in the background, it was until it finally stopped that Bucky was able to relax. The entire time Steve didn’t leave Bucky’s side, he held his metal hand while he used his other hand to keep the blanket secured out his waist, never getting up to put on clothes even though the lube felt wet against his ass. 

 

When the sharp noise of fireworks finally ended, Bucky quickly bundled Steve up his arms, held him closely and whispered, “Thank you, and happy birthday.”

 

 “You’re welcome, I’m glad you feel better. If you ever worry about my safety, don’t hesitate to call or even knock on the door.” 

 

Bucky looked away sheepishly, “I.. I might have laid some traps on the fire escape, just in case.”

 

Steve looked at him with wide eyes, “What?”

 

Bucky’s cheeks grew warmer, spreading across his cheeks in a dark red colour, “I’m sorry.”

 

Steve moved Bucky’s head to face him as he straddled his waist, his form slightly hovering over the other man’s head, “You placed traps on the fire escapes.” He took in Bucky’s expression, he looked genuinely concerned that Steve was mad at him.

 

Steve doesn’t think he could ever be mad at Bucky, even if his methods were a bit odd, they were never out of malice.

 

 “I promise I’ll take them when I leave.” Bucky promised as he took a hold of Steve’s wrists that were resting on his shoulders.

 

 “Well, you better hope there isn’t a fire before sunrise.” Steve shook a finger at him as he other hand picked at the sides of the knapsack still on Bucky’s back. 

 

 “Sunrise?”

 

“Do you want to celebrate my birthday. I haven’t gotten my birthday orgasm yet.” He gestured to the window, “You did scare me half to death.”

 

 “Sorry.”

 

Steve slowly get off of Bucky and let the blanket drop to the floor. He held out his hand, “Come on, I’m pretty sure you need to relax. Some time together will help.” He gave a small smile, “I appreciate the sentiment of what you’re doing, but I've survived these streets for you.”

 

 “I want to help.”

 

 “Then I guess you’re going to have to stay the night to make sure no one breaks in.” There was a glint in Steve’s blue eyes. Something that spelt mischief and want. 

 

Suddenly it all made sense to Bucky and he quickly got to his feet. He quickly followed behind him, he had been thinking about what to do for Steve’s birthday. He thought since the man was going to be out so secure his apartment would be the best thing to do, but since he was here, he was going to do his best to make this day feel special.  

 

When they get through the door, Bucky pulled Steve close to his chest and  whispered against his ear, “Happy birthday.” 

 

 “I guess it’s fitting that since I slept with you around the time of your birthday, we should do it for mine.” He chuckled as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s shoulders.

 

He then slowly took the bag off of his shoulders and placed it by the bedroom door as he walked Bucky into his room, “I guess you’re going to give me something special.” He smiled.

 

 “Two gifts.” Bucky responded.

 

Steve’s smile grew, “Wow lucky me, I treated myself to some on sale Ben and Jerry’s earlier this evening so this is a treat.”

 

 “Did you eat?”

 

 “I was a bit busy working on a project, I did have some Cheerios about an hour or so ago, I was going to make dinner after I…” He trailed off. 

 

Bucky nodded his head and made note to one day bring Steve to a diner that Nat and Clint were talking about, there were burgers and chicken strips there. He wondered briefly if Steve even liked that, either way he needed Steve to eat. 

 

He leaned in and started to kiss along Steve’s neck and shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his soft skin against his bitten lips, it was a stressful mission.

 

 “Happy birthday.” He mumbled.

 

 “Thank you.” Steve responded as he lead Bucky to his time bed. Then he pulled away from Bucky and got onto the bed. Bucky got down beside him, they’re pretty much on top of each other.

 

 “What do you want to do for your birthday?”

 

 “If you can keep me loose I can repay you for last time, when you ate me out. You can finger me while I suck you off. Then I want you to fuck me.” He looked Bucky square in the eyes for a moment before he worked on getting him out of his clothes.

 

Bucky’s cheeks grew red at the words Steve was using, it sent blood straight to his cock. He watched as Steve slowly undid his belt. Once that was on the floor, he got out of his jeans and pulled off his sweatshirt and red t-shirt underneath. He laid there in his underwear as he watched Steve slowly peel off his underwear like he was unwrapping a gift, with quick and nimble fingers. Bucky lifted his hips so he could get it off and toss them on the floor. 

 

 “I’ve seen this a good few times now.” Steve looked up a Bucky, “It’s still really impressive. If I could draw it, I would.”  

 

Bucky looked down at his cock then to Steve’s face, “Yours is very nice too.” With a nod of his head.

 

Steve chuckled, “Thank you.” before he kissed the head, “I do think your cock is a little nicer, maybe it’s because I’ve seen my own every day of my life.”

 

Bucky covered his face with his metal hand and mumbled behind it. “Thank you.” He was thankful for the comment, but it did make him blush. He wasn’t used to such nice compliments. 

 

Sure Thor had complimented on his ability to arm wrestle or Clint complimented him on his shooting skills or even Tony complimented him for how much he was able to drink without falling over. But no one has complimented him and especially not his genitals. 

 

Steve leaned over and slowly wrapped his mouth around Bucky’s cock. He slowly sank down and used his tongue across the head as he started to move his head up and down in slow strokes. 

 

Bucky leaned a bit forward to slowly finger Steve’s ass, to keep him loose and wet for him. He groaned at the sensation, it felt warm and wet around his cock. 

 

He let out a sharp breath, “Yes.” as he settled further into the bed. 

 

Steve made a small hum in agreement as he continued to suck his cock. He felt nice on his tongue,for the most part he hadn’t done something like this to Bucky. He has examined his cock from every possible angle, but he hasn’t sucked it. 

 

Bucky relaxed against the bed and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to steady his breathing. This was a new sensation for him, it made him shiver.

 

 “Steve.” He sighed.

 

Steve rubbed his thigh in response, a comforting response that he knew what he was doing and he was enjoying it. In all honesty he was very much so enjoying it. He started to move his head faster, encouraged by Bucky’s moans.

 

He was so used to Bucky catering to his every sexual whim, it was nice to do something for him for once. The stuttered noises and groans, the way Bucky practically exhaled his name like it was a prayer as he tried to keep his voice steady all made Steve grow harder.

 

Steve pulled away his mouth for a moment to keep up his length before he slid his tongue back down to the base, he looked up at Bucky with big doe eyes, he knew that it was a weakness for some people, that it made their knees quake. 

 

He wondered if it worked for Bucky.

 

The question didn’t take too long to answer as Bucky got one look at Steve like this and let out a groan and squeezed his eyes shut again. A sharp wave of pleasure washed over him as he tried his best not to get a tight hold of Steve’s blonde locks. He optioned to grip tightly onto the covers underneath him with his free hand while his other fingered Steve’s hole. 

 

Steve flexed his hips to get more of the friction of Bucky’s warm fingers deep inside of him, he knew it would be impossible with this position, but he was always one to try regardless of the odds. 

 

 “You feel so nice.” Bucky groaned, “So nice.” He repeated as he tried to keep himself partially upright so he could continue with what he was doing, but the waves of pleasure continued to try to take him under. 

 

Steve’s mouth was a gift from god and nothing could tell Bucky otherwise. 

 

He felt himself get close to orgasm. He usually wasn’t this quick but the time apart, the occasion and the tricks that Steve was doing along his cock all sent him into overdrive, with every little lick, suck and noise that he did made him shiver. 

 

He wanted to give Steve his gift though, he wanted to make love to him the way he saw couples in the movies do… The way he faintly remembered doing to others. Instead of their faded faces he wanted Steve’s sharp jaw, big blue eyes and messed up blonde hair, he wanted to make this day special for him. 

 

Bucky slowly pulled his fingers and his cock out of Steve as to not hurt him with such a sudden motion, “I don’t want to finish until you’ve had your fill.”

 

A smile graced Steve’s lips as Bucky and him moved around until he was on his hands and knees with Bucky behind him, a comfortable position for the both of them on the small bed.  He looked over his shoulder with a lust in his eyes and smiled, “Well, thank you.”

 

 “It is our birthday, it’s about you.” Bucky said as he slowly pushed into Steve, getting little resistance as he was still loose from the toy he watched him using. It was still snug enough that it made pleasure race up his spine the moment he got fully in. 

 

 “You’re spoiling me.” Steve sighed, finally getting that feeling he craved for earlier in the evening. This is what he thought about, the other man with him in such an intimate manner. He knew that they weren’t using a condom and it was risky, but right now it was his birthday goddamnit, it was supposed to be a night without repercussions. And in all honesty he trusted Bucky. 

 

 “I like…” He trailed off for a moment as he stilled his movements, “Spoiling you.”

 

Steve looked over his shoulder again and gave a small chuckle, “If it means more of this then spoil me all you want.” 

 

Bucky gazed at Steve’s features for a moment before he gave a sharp thrust of his hips as an experiment, met with the loud groan from Steve and the curve of his back. He smiled to himself as he did it again, earning another loud moan.

 

 “Tease.” The name drawled from Steve’s lips, already starting to get on the high of pleasure.

 

Bucky kissed at Steve’s shoulder, it was rough as he slowly built up his pace. 

 

 “You can give me a little nip if you want. Don’t worry about hurting me, I’m pretty sure a bruise from your teeth will be nothing like bruises I’ve gotten before.” Steve chuckled, “Plus, I already told you it was okay.”

 

For a moment Bucky let his thoughts wandered to the jerks who had hurt Steve, but was quickly dragged out of them as Steve slowly pushed himself onto his cock. He groaned and held onto the other man a little tighter.

 

He kissed along Steve’s shoulder, leaving along his shoulders little red nips. Something small that would fade, he for a moment wondered how he’d look with a massive  mark that spanned him shoulder to shoulder. The sharp contrast of purples, reds and pinks with the pale, unmarked expanse of his shoulders.

 

Steve would probably look like one of those paintings he saw in the modern art section of the local museum. 

 

 “Come on.” Steve drew Bucky out of his thoughts. He bucked his hips in an attempt to get more of Bucky, to get him moving and make him feel great. Bucky’s cock inside of him was already a sensation, but he wanted more.

 

Bucky started to move his hips a bit faster, picking up a pace as he pulled out just a little then slammed back into Steve. There was still a small part of him biting at him to be more gentle, but he knew that Steve could handle anything that was thrown at him, he bruised like a peach, but wa as tough as nails. If he wanted more then he would give him more. 

 

He rubbed Stee’s ass with one hand while he kept the other on his hip. He felt the smoothness of the man’s ass under his fingertips  before he leaned forward and gave a small nip to the base of Steve’s spin.

 

Steve gasped as curved his back upwards at the feeling, “Oh, Bucky.”

 

Bucky sucked a mark right the base, it wasn’t a deep red or purple, it was a large pink blotch, something that would heal in no time. He knew that he could make it a deep purple with red around the edges, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that. He ran a hand along it, pink looked nicer on his skin anyway. 

 

He licked his lips and continued to thrust.

 

Steve whined at the feeling, his arms felt weak and shaky and he tried to support himself. He ended up on his elbows, but they still quivered with every push of Bucky’s cock.

 

 “Buck, more, please more. I missed you so much while you were gone, please.” He whined.

 

Bucky gave a reassuring rub of Steve’s back before he continued to thrust even more. They followed a quicker beat that Bucky was keeping track of in his head. If fighting taught him anything it was to be good at keeping track of a pattern. Sex felt a lot like fighting to him sometimes except the scratches and bites were done out of passion not hate. 

 

Steve was still tingling from the toy stuffed inside of him, he was still as hard as he was before. Having Bucky inside of him only relit his need for orgasm. He felt like he was on top of the world right now as his head dropped to the pillow, his forehead against the sort pillowcase as it wiped the sweat from there. 

 

 “You feel so good.” Steve whined into the pillow, his tone muffled.

 

 “Thank you.”

 

 “This is the best birthday ever.”

 

Bucky felt thankful that he was able to make Steve’s birthday the best. He carded his fingers through the blonde’s hair and said, “I’m glad to have made it special.”

 

 “This is better than some stupid ice cream.”

 

Bucky gave a low chuckle, he enjoyed when Steve talked like this. When he compared their time together to trivial things, but what they did wasn’t trivial, it was important. It made him forget the emotional gap in his body and the literal gaps in his memory. The time he spent with Steve was like the vibrant landscape after a thunderstorm. 

 

 “So good…” Steve trailed off. 

 

Bucky continued at the pace he was going on, rolls of his hips as he was he was deep inside of the blonde. He could get used to this sensation forever.

 

Steve’s top half dropped onto the bed completely, wrung out even before he orgasmed. He could feel the sensation on the near horizon and he knew it was going to wreck him. Bucky always wrecked him like that, made him tongue tied and dizzy. 

 

Steve began to tighten up, feeling himself quickly getting to his own orgasm. He’d try to hold out a little more, but he’s been wanting to come for a while now. And it was his birthday dammit! 

 

 “You feel so good.”

 

 “I’m going to come soon.” 

 

 “Whenever you want.” Bucky’s voice was sweet like honey that was fuel to the lust in Steve’s veins.

 

With a few more thrusts, Steve arched his back as he came all over his stomach, he didn’t care about the sticky feeling that now covered his stomach, but rather the pleasure that coursed through his veins. 

 

 “Buck.” He breathed out before his front half slumped onto the mattress, his face mashed into the pillow. 

 

Bucky continued, not too far away from his own orgasm. The sight in front of him made him harder. A completely blissed out Steve was what he thought about when he tried to get read of his…  _ problem. _

 

Steve groaned once more and raised his hips a little higher to get more of Bucky even though the other man was already as deep as possible inside of him.

 

 “Good.” Bucky murmured as he continued to thrust. 

 

Steve lazily nodded his head against the pillow. For a moment he forgot how soft this pillow was, he blamed his overstimulated senses but he cuddled up a bit closer to the pillow as Bucky continued to thrust. 

 

Bucky reached down and pushed back some of his hair, leaving a small kiss on the blonde’s temple before sucking a mark on his bicep. He gave a sharp thrust as he did so, when he pulled away he wiped his mouth before he placed both hands on Steve’s hips once more.

 

Steve moaned at the sensation of Bucky’s mouth on him, especially in a way that he was sucking marks on his neck. He might have a kink for Bucky’s mouth on him.

 

He couldn’t blame himself, but his brain was still shut down from his orgasm to really make a coherent decision about his kinks.

 

Bucky groaned as he gripped onto Steve’s hips as he thrusted a few more times before his came inside of the other man, a sensation he had never felt before and it made his head feel a bit fuzzy for a moment. Steve’s hole fluttered around his hard cock which made him exhale sharply, it only added to the fuzzy feeling that clouded his head. 

 

Steve was completely blissed out, he swore that he wasn’t able to think straight. 

 

Bucky carefully laid down beside him, pulling him on top of his chest as the bed was quite narrow and it was hard for the two of them to get comfy on it together. But, they found a way to make it work, Bucky held Steve’s wrung out, sweaty form close to him. He watched his breathing slowly relax.

 

Steve was on cloud nine, this was most likely the best birthday he ever had and possibly ever have. 

 

When Steve’s breathing calmed down a bit and he was a bit more coherent, Bucky smiled at him and pushed back his bangs slowly, “Do you want you second gift?”

 

 “If it’s a mind blowing orgasm, I think my heart might stop.” He chuckled.

 

Bucky gave him a concerned look, but Steve quickly put his hand on his muscled chest.

 

 “I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m just joking. Now what did you get me?” He smiled brightly, hoping that it wa enough to convince Bucky that his heart was in fact okay for the time being.

 

Bucky got up and walked over to his knapsack. He bent down to pull something out to the main pocket, Steve get a nice look at his ass.

 

Steve wished for a brief moment that one day he’ll get to kiss him all the way from the base of his spine to the nasty scar tissue that connects his shoulder and metals arm. He noticed the sharp gashes of old scars, the scarred blotches of old burns. He looked as elegant as a ballerina completely bent over as he searched around his bag, but yet he was battered and worn like a soldier. 

 

 “Here.” Bucky said as he pulled out a small rectangle package from his bag. It was carefully wrapped in silver wrapping paper and a red bow. He sat back down beside Steve and handed him his gift.

 

Steve took it and carefully looked at before he looked back up to Bucky.

 

Bucky gave his usually small smile and gestured to the gift with his hand, “Someone I know helped me pick out the right thing for you…” He trailed off, “Art stores are much bigger than I remember.” 

 

Steve began to slowly undo the ribbon and pull it away from the present before he peeled away the paper. He wanted to take his time opening it, it made the rush of receiving a present last longer.

 

Once he got the paper open, it revealed to be a beautiful hardcover sketchbook. The kind that people would see in a window display and take a moment to appreciate its craftsmanship. It felt nice under his fingertips, the strong leather and sturdy binding. It was so beautiful that he swore that he might even be able to use it.

 

 “To use when you want to draw. It’ll hold together no matter what.”

 

 “It’s beautiful.” He gazed up at Bucky, “You bought this for me?”

 

Bucky nodded his head, “I hope you like it, there’s a lot of different sketchbooks.”

 

Steve chuckled and gaze down at the cover, “It’s just so beautiful.”

 

 “I’m glad you like it. I was worried.” Bucky said as he rubbed the back of his sweaty neck with his metal hand, looking away sheepishly for a moment. 

 

Steve put it on his nightstand and gave Bucky a large hug, wrapping his entire body around the other man as he pulled him back to bed. He kissed him on the lips, “Thank you.”

 

 “Happy birthday.” Bucky whispered as he got back into bed with the other man.

 

Steve curled up closer to him, his usual spot of his head resting against his chest, “Happy birthday to me.” He smiled as he dozed off to sleep.    
  


-

  
The next morning, Bucky rolled over and woke up to the sound of someone shuffling around. He quickly jerked awake to the sight of Steve picking up his clothes and trying to clean up.

 

 “Morning.” He said with a wave.

 

Bucky waved back, “Hi.”

 

Steve folded Bucky’s clothes and put them on the edge of the bed, “I would offer you some clothes to wear, but nothing of mine will fit and Sam is home so there’s no way to get into his room.” 

 

Bucky slightly cocked his head, he didn’t mind having to wear the same set of clothes. After all, he spent years wearing the same set, or at least not being lucid enough to notice that he had been given a new pair that looked exactly like the old pair. He smiled at the thought Steve put into attempting to get him new clothes to wear.

 

 “Thank you.” He slowly got up out of bed. 

 

Steve smiled back, “Thank you for last night.” He stood up and looked his t-shirt for a moment, “I haven’t really celebrated my birthday in a few years.” he then slid the shirt on.

  
When he pulled his shirt on, he felt arms wrap around him. 

 

 “Why?”

 

 “I’m not really the celebrating kind of guy, but it was nice to do something.”

 

Bucky buried his face into the crook over Steve’s neck. “I’m sorry about the traps.”

 

Steve turned around in Bucky’s arms, “I get it, you just wanted to keep me safe while you were off being a superhero.” He gave a small smile, “I don’t mind, I was just worried about other people’s safety.”

 

 “I’m no hero.” 

 

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “Well, you did save me from a boring night.” And his smile grew as he placed a hand on Bucky’s toned chest.

 

Bucky for a brief moment believed him.

 

-

 

 “So, I’m assuming this the guy who left traps on the fire escape.” Was the first thing Sam eventually said when Bucky got his breakfast and Steve was making more pancakes.

 

Bucky looked further down at his plate, not saying a word in the matter.

 

Steve rolled his eye sas he flipped the pancakes, “Yes, but he said he’ll take them back. He was doing it to protect me, he says our area is bad.”

 

Sam looked to Steve then back to Bucky, he leaned in a little closer to Bucky and loudly whispered, “Don’t worry about it man, you can leave them. Those escapes are basically obsolete in the age of fire security.” He gave a thumbs up, “Don’t worry about them.” 

 

Steve dropped the spatula and remarked, “Could you be any louder?”

 

 “Oh come on Steve, they offer a little more protection, we know the lock to the window is faulty.” Sam crossed his arms, “Your friend here was doing us a favour.” 

 

Bucky looked between the two of them and continued to eat. He was starting to think that would like Sam. Not in the way he liked Steve, but in he way that he wasn’t a threat, maybe even an acquaintance. Someone to make sure Steve was okay when he wasn’t around. 

 

Steve dropped the subject, he knew that he wasn’t going to win the argument against these two. Both Bucky and Sam were stubborn even if they appeared to be polar opposites. Steve just assumed it took a stubborn person to know a stubborn person. 

 

 “How many pancakes you want, Sam?”

 

 “So what did you two crazy kids get into last night? I assume it started off with ice cream considering the Ben and Jerry’s is gone.” Sam flashed one of his trademark smiles, wide and showed teeth. He mostly used it when he was trying to hit on people or when he was teasing Steve. 

 

Steve sighed at his question being ignored so he put the two smallest pancakes on his plate out of a small bit of spite. 

 

 “We had sex last night.” Bucky admitted, he seemed completely unphased by his comment or the question being asked.

 

Sam nodded his head and turned to look at Steve who shot him a look back, "Honest man, I like it."  
  


Steve groaned in response as he waited for the last few pancakes to cook. He wished he could go over there and cover Sam's mouth to shut up his friend. He knew what he was doing this, it was revenge for all the nosy questions he asked when Sam brought people home to spend the night. 

 “So what are you into? Who do you even work for?” Sam asked, disregarding for anything Steve said to him. To him this was priceless, Steve never brought guys home.

 

Steve sat down and handed the plate to Sam, “Leave him alone.”And playfully punched his friend’s arm.

 

 “Um, I work for Mr. Stark… And I like to read and look at art.” he left out the part about being an amazing sniper. He hadn’t found much time to find interests outside of missions.

 

 “Good in bed, likes reading and art, and has a good job.” Sam smiled at Bucky before he turned to Steve, “He fits your interests to T, you caught yourself quite the winner, Rogers.”

 

Steve slumped in his seat, he buried his face in his hands. However the tips of his ears grew pink as well, “I’m going to kill you, Wilson.” He wasn’t embarrassed by Bucky, he was embarrassed that Sam was able to smell out his feelings far too quickly. His subtly wasn’t working when Sam was teasing him. 

 

Bucky wasn’t quite sure what Sam meant, but it made his cheeks grow warm as well. He wasn’t used to being called a ‘winner’, but if he was one to Steve then he’d be a happy man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading  
> [If you wanna talk follow me on tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)


	5. I want you to touch me there, Make me feel like I am breathing, Feel like I am human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: A Little Death, by The Neighbourhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Bucky Barnes!! I finally update on Bucky Barnes' 101st birthday! I hope he's eating some cake and by cake I mean Steve's ass!
> 
>  
> 
> Kinks: Dry orgasm, Carpet Sex, Possessive Bucky, Protective Bucky, Come Eating, Rimming, Nipple Play, D/s Undertones, Trust
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr if you have the chance!](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)

Steve would be a liar if he said that the money he got from Bucky had run dry by the time the fall semester came around. He thought he was set, but life had a way of pulling the rug out from under him. 

By the end of July rent went up by a few hundred dollars and Steve didn’t want Sam to pull more shifts at the local diner which meant less time helping out wounded vets at the local VA center. Steve dug into his account and paid the difference. 

Then by the middle of August Steve got sick, the rattling in his lungs got worse as he heaved with every breath and he needed to go to the doctors and get medication. All of which left a massive dent in the saving he accumulated. 

He was running out of money and options.

But still he wasn’t able to ask Bucky for money, he couldn’t turn around and have to ask. He chalked up to his stubbornness and ironclad will. His feelings for Bucky were complex and changing, the man made his heart race and his cheek flushed even when they text one another. Steve in good faith could not do it, he couldn’t take advantage of him like that, it would feel wrong. 

He made a choice and went back out to find someone to help pay the bills. 

As much as it turned his gut, to the point where he almost got sick on the subway. Him and Bucky weren’t dating, they weren’t a couple the way other people were, their affection was confined to their apartments and spread out across the bed. Their time was spent tumbling in sheets and hot breath against skin. 

Bucky asked what he was doing that night and Steve said that he had to work on a commissioned piece, a bold face lie that made his stomach churn every time he looked at the text. He had a hard time lying to Bucky, there was no reason to lie to him. But, he had to go through with this, he needed the money. 

Once he left the subway station, met by the cooled September air as he inhaled and exhaled. He rubbed his hands over his face and exhaled. He wasn’t this anxious when he first met Bucky, why now? A small voice in his head replied that it was because he loved Bucky in a way he had never loved someone before.

He had to do this, he had to eat, pay rent, go to school and continue the medication he was prescribed. It was not only him, but Sam too, they were in this together and Sam had already made his own sacrifices. 

He soon calmed himself down enough and left to find this man’s apartment. The man’s name was Brock Rumlow, he was a strong guy with a charming smirk with his dark hair pushed back. He didn’t appear like a bad guy, just a typical guy who wanted to throw some money at someone for a night. And that’s was exactly what Steve needed. 

He buzzed down Brock’s apartment, it was on the west side of town. It was nice with tall ceilings and glass that stretched from the door all the way to the top part of the entrance. Everything glowed in various shades of white, black and grey, all mixing together along marble countertops and leather furniture. It was a far cry from the situation that Steve was living in right now. 

“Yeah come in, see you upstairs.” Brock said over the intercom before the door was unlocked for Steve. 

The blonde went up to the fifteenth story of the place, everything felt so clean and bright, almost a little too bright. It was a far cry away from being run down like Steve’s apartment, and it was too modern to have that cozy feel as Bucky’s place. But, people with money live like this. 

Steve tugged at the bottom of his shorts as he clung to his bag. He took a large deep breath as he watched the numbers on the elevator climb till he reached the fifteenth floor where the shiny steel doors opened revealing a row of apartments, each black door numbered with gold numbers. 

He found number five and carefully knocked on the door.

The man who opened it was Brock Rumlow, wearing an unbuttoned white shirt and dark pants. He looked handsome, the kind of guy who knew his way around a gun and between people’s legs. He was charming in that kind of way.

“Mr. Rogers.”

Steve nodded his head, “That’s me, Mr. Rumlow, and Steve is okay.” He gave a chuckle, “Makes me sound a lot older than I actually am.” He gave his usually smile.

“Well, you can call me Brock. I didn’t know you’d be this beautiful.” He smiled a she let Steve in, his hand carefully going to the blonde’s back, “Those photos do no justice.”

Steve shrugged his shoulders, “Well, I was using a shitty cell phone camera.” He tried to laugh as he put his bag down by the front door and gazed up at Brock. 

“I thought you’d be living large by now, able to take some better photos.” 

Steve gave a nervous chuckle, “I mean, I’m pretty sure if I was living large I wouldn’t be doing this kind of work, would I?”

Brock shrugged his shoulders, “Fair enough. Do you want anything to drink, eat?” 

Steve shook his head, “Thank you, but I’m okay. I ate before I left.” The smile on his lips is still friendly despite the nagging in the back of his head about Bucky. He could bail right now, what would Brock do? Call the police?

That was the last thing he needed, he told himself, a police record for stealing money from some guy living large in New York. 

“Alright, let me lead the way.” He held out Steve’s hand, which he took and they went to the bedroom. 

It was a large room, with equally large furniture, and a large window that had a fire escape running along the side of the building. 

Steve noticed that the only decoration on the wall was a certificate from SHIELD. Steve only recently being involved with the Avengers, or rather one Avengers in particular, he knew that they had a close connection with SHIELD, which stood for a long acronym that Steve was more certainly sure they just wanted a cool name.

He knew that Brock was military trained, but not this level of military. Did he know Bucky? Does anyone in SHIELD know Bucky? The Avengers and SHIELD did keep secrets from each other more often than not. 

He stood for a moment by the doorway and took a deep breath. He pushed all thoughts aside about Bucky before he slowly pulled off his sweater, revealing a white undershirt that clung to his small frame. He gave his best seductive smirk and slowly approached Brock who was now sitting on the bed.

Steve got on top of the bed and slowly crawled over. Brock with slow movements invited Steve to lie on top of him. Once Steve did, he felt Brock’s hands across his ass as his lips touched along his skin.

Steve tried to push down the thoughts of Bucky, how the scruff that Brock had wasn’t right or his hair was too short, but this was for the greater good. He began to let Brock kiss him, holding himself steady with hands planted on either side of the bed. 

The kiss was rough, a carnal need that Brock wanted to fulfilled beneath the nice talk and sleek apartment. Hands grazed along Steve’s ribs till they met in his blonde hair, where they were given a sharp tug.

This caused Steve to moan and open his eyes, but it was short lived with Brock’s lips on him once again. His stomach still churred, he thought of the end game. He thought that this would pay for rant and his medications, he’d be able to take of himself better. Isn’t that what Bucky wanted for him?

They continued to make out, Brock’s mouth eventually travelling down his neck, leaving wet kisses and small licks. Steve’s eyes were still shut, now holding onto the front of his unbuttoned shirt. 

He heard a rattle near the wind, which broke his attention from his thoughts and Brock. He opened his eyes slightly and turned his head to the noise. He quickly widened them to stare out onto the fire escape, “Bucky?” he asked as he looked out the window.

Brock looked at him and asked, “Bucky?”

Bucky stood on the fire escape of the building, close to Brock’s bedroom window. His hands were on the glass and his faced in a look of anger and disgust. Steve could see it in his grey eyes, how the light from the room casted off of them, he looked like he wanted nothing more than to stangle Brock. Steve’s assumptions were not far off from the truth. 

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he began to pick at the window’s lock in an attempt to get it open, considering for a moment just to punch through it. But, unfortunately glass would get everywhere which could hurt Steve.

If Bucky could compound what he was doing in a mission, the objective would be not to hurt Steve.

Brock quickly got off of Steve and looked at the blonde, pointing to the window, “Who the fuck is this guy?” He paused for a moment before his eyes widened in realization, “Oh shit, you.”

Steve looked between Bucky and Brock, “How do you… Right, SHIELD, Avengers.” 

Brock looked to Steve, “You know about the Avengers? You know this guy?”

Steve nodded his head, “Yeah.”

“So you know about the Winter Soldier?” Brock asked with a continued confused expression.

 

Steve arched his eyebrows and sat up a little more, “The winter what now?”

Before Brock could say anymore, Bucky got the window open and got inside with a heavy ‘thud’ of his boots. He went over to Steve and wrapped him up in the fleece blanket at the foot of the bed. He carried Steve bridal style out of the room without even saying a word to either of them. He took Steve’s bag as he walked by it and left the apartment without another word. 

“I’m sorry, Brock! I’ll refund you your money, I promise!” Steve yelled as he left the apartment. 

Before Steve knew it he was on the back of Bucky’s motorbike and speeding down the main road as the motorcycle roared under them. Steve couldn’t see completely over Bucky’s shoulder, but he could get a glimpse of just how tightly he was gripping onto the handle bars. 

Steve did nothing more than hold on as tightly as possible as they sped through the night.

-

Steve is backed up against the door of Bucky’s apartment. Bucky’s flesh hand has a hold of both of Steve’s wrists as they’re pinned above his head.

“Did he touch you?” His voice was a low growl ripped from his throat.

“Were you following me?” Steve responded, a bite of venom in his voice.

Bucky dropped Steve’s wrists and looked dejected at the floor, “You were going somewhere unfamiliar, you never go uptown, you always talk about how you hate uptown… I was worried.”

Steve looked up at him, he moved the other man’s head to face him again, “There’s no need to follow me.”

“You were going to sleep with Brock Rumlow, why?” 

Steve swallowed, “Buck, I… Things aren’t going too well with money, there were issues with the apartment and then that time I got sick, I still have to buy meds.” He crossed his arms across his small chest, “I felt bad about asking you for money. You need a companion, not a leech.”

“Did he touch you, did he do anything more?”

“No. I mean everything you saw was everything that happened.”

“Good, I wanted to take his hands off. He works closely with people I work for, so I couldn’t.” He put a careful hand on Steve’s shoulder, “Please don’t call him again. I want to help.”

“Then will you not follow me, call it an exchange of trust. You trust me not to call him, and I trust you not to follow me.”

Bucky nodded his head and took a hold of Steve’s hands, “How will I make sure you’re safe?”

Steve gave a small smile, the anger he felt before began to melt away. It wasn’t that Bucky didn’t trust him, it was that he was worried that such a small guy being in such an unsafe part of New York would get mugged or worse. He moved one hand, that was still interlaced with Bucky’s own and pressed it to his lips, “The power of modern technology.”

“No more getting out of money, let me help, you shouldn’t go without your medicine and you shouldn’t get the money for it through bad people.” Bucky responded. He never liked Brock, he felt like he knew the man from a distant dream once, but not a dream that he could quite place. 

Bucky accepted that and leaned down to Steve’s level, pressing a hard kiss against the blonde’s lips. He felt Steve’s arms move around him, pressing their bodies close together. 

Steve admitted, his lips close to Bucky’s, “Is it a little bad, it’s a little hot when you get handsy like this?” 

Bucky shook his head, “No.” 

Steve leaned in a kissed him, running his tongue across Bucky’s bottom lip as he took a pulled Bucky close to him, standing up a little taller to reach his lips for a firm kiss. 

While they made out, Steve cautiously lifted one leg to wrap around Bucky, which the other man took as a sign to pick him up, which he did and held him while both of Steve’s legs went around his waist. Bucky gave Steve’s bottom a squeeze before he broke the kiss.

Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear, “Now we’ve set boundaries, why don’t you make me forget about tonight?” before pressing a hard kiss against the side of Bucky’s head.

Complete permission to indulge in whatever tendencing Bucky had under the surface right now. Steve wouldn’t call what he was doing complete submission, only complete trust. If Bucky wanted him all to himself, they’d have to start somewhere. 

Bucky carried him to the living room, lying the blonde out on the carpet by the couch. It was white, shag and felt nice against Steve’s back. 

“Сахарок.” Bucky’s voice was a rumble as he walked around Steve’s laid out form. He went over to the side table by the couch and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“Because we keep doing it on your couch?” Steve chuckled as he watched Bucky with careful eyes.

Bucky nodded his head, “Yes, Сахарок.” 

Steve smiled at the compliment, his cock gave a hard twitch. He still hadn’t learned a word of Russian, he joked to himself that it was his “old American spirit”, but in reality he didn’t really want to know exactly what Bucky said, the way it rolled off his tongue like silk that made Steve feel warm and his cock grow hard. 

Bucky slowly stripped out his shirt, folding it neatly and placing it on the couch nearby. He stood there in his tight jeans with lube in one hand and just the way his arm gleaned under the lighting of the apartment, it made Steve break into a grin. He got to have all of this, this sight before him. It looked like the more beautiful painting come to life and standing before him in a glory that made his cock leak precome. 

“You’re hot.” Steve blurted out, his eyes still trained on the man before him.

Bucky gave a small smile, as he began to slowly undo the front of his pants, placing the bottle of lube gently by Steve’s feet so he could unwind the belt around his waist, “Thank you, Медвежонок.”

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and took in the sight before him. He went up to grab a hold of the front of Bucky’s pants, but a soft hand is placed on his shoulder.

“No.” Bucky said quietly before he moved his hand and began to unbutton the top of his pants. He pulled them down and took off his boots in order to get them fully off. 

Steve pulled off the clothes he had left on and tossed it to the side before he laid back down. He watched Bucky stride over to him and drop to his knees, “Wow.” 

“Steve.” Bucky murmured as he poured lube on the fingers of his flesh hand. He kept his other hand on the blonde’s thigh.

Steve shivered at the feeling of the metal against his skin, it was cooled from the night air and it lingered even now. He smiled and linked his fingers behind his head. 

“Fingers?” He held up his flesh hand for a moment with a cock of his head.

Steve shook his head, “You can get yourself ready. You can’t just stand there looking like a god and just tease me with your fingers.”

Bucky began to cover his cock in lube with long swipes his fingers to get the lube off his fingers and onto his cock. When he added more he used the palm of his hand to it. 

Steve smiled and slightly raised his hips for a moment before settling back on the carpet. 

Bucky crawled over to him, grabbed a pillow from the couch and put it under Steve’s hips with his metal hand before he pulled Steve’s legs around his waist as he got upright on his knees. With one hand on one of Steve’s ankles and the other on his own cock, Bucky sank into the blonde. His cock twitched and his body grew a bit warmer at the sounds Steve made. 

“Yes, Stevie.” The words fumbled from Bucky’s lips as he took hold onto the boy’s hips for better leverage. 

Steve let out a chuckle which made Bucky still for a moment, he quickly said, “I’m not laughing at you! It’s just that no one called me Stevie since I was…. A kid I think. You can call me if you want.” He gave Bucky a gleaming smile.

Bucky continued to rock his cock inside of Steve, feeling the tightness of the blonde’s hole around his cock made him feel so good. He wish he could scrub Steve’s body clean of 

“Let me take care of you, пожалуйста.” He grunted out as he picked up his pace. 

Steve propped himself up on his elbows and gaze up at Bucky, “I don’t want to burden you.”

Bucky shook his head as he picked up his pace a little bit, “No, never. Never a burden.”

Steve smiled as he turned his head to the side in anticipation for a kiss. He gripped onto the carpet below him as he ass continued to rub roughly against the carpet under him. The slightly burn didn’t help his aching cock.

He felt Bucky’s hair tickly his face as they began to kiss, he felt himself be moved around carefully under Bucky was sitting up straight against the font of the couch with Steve in his lap and thrusting up inside of him. 

“Never.” He sharply thrusted his hips, “A.” He did it again, “Burden.” Then continued as a steady diet quick pace, “Never to me.”

The argument died on Steve’s tongue as he began to make out with Bucky. Enjoying the warmth of the other’s mouth against his. 

“My Солнышко.” He said, “Please never go to men like that again, especially with SHIELD. I will make sure you’re safe.”

Steve began to kiss along Bucky’s neck just as Bucky has done to him time and time again. He began to leave red marks across the tanned skin, “You’re still hot when you talk to me in Russian.” He mumbled against the warm skin before he began to suck larger marks across the expanse of his neck.

“Солнышко.” Bucky drawn out as continued to thrust upwards into Steve, “Mine, not Rumlow’s, not Stark’s, no one. I will make sure you are well.”

These declarations coming from Bucky made Steve’s cock twitch even harder, growing a darker shade of red around the tip with healthy drops of pre come rolling down the head. 

“Handsome, an angel.” Bucky growled as he gave a few hard thrusts of his cock inside of Steve before continuing the fast pace he was going at before. 

He wasn’t lying from the wide blue eyes to the curve of his nose and the sharpe angle of his jaw. All the way to the small frame, the juncture of where bones meet with the softness of his pale skin. From his hard cock to his round ass. He was handsome, something akin to an angel. He couldn’t stress enough that the artist that he got to see wrapped around his cock more often than not was a piece of art in of himself. 

“You’re not a sight for sore eyes either. I’m not a whole lot, I’m-” Steve’s cheeks were flushed, but so was the rest of his body. There was a sight stammer in his voice thanks to the compliment that poured from Bucky’s lips like water.

Bucky cut him off, “No, you’re whole. You’re like a sunshine.” Then began to kiss him some more, their lips meeting for a few moments, but that were soon quickly back on Bucky’s neck. 

Steve could see why when Bucky began to mark up his neck, why he got hooked on it. It was fun in a way, it brought out a deep primal urge to mark. That he gets to mark this handsome, soldier with such beautiful blue eyes and stunning body. But, aside from looks was also interesting, he was mysterious too, but Steve was more interested in him. He could feel the energy when they were together. They both needed something, someone. 

“Sunshine.” Bucky murmured. 

The bites across his skin only made Bucky thrust harder inside of Steve. The pressure building up in his gut, every second threatening to spill over, it made him hot all over in ways he had never felt outside of this context.

Steve swallowed hard as he moved his head and sighed in a pleasure drowned tone, “I wish you could collar me.” His head was swimming with pleasure and all this talk of possession made his cock twitch.

Bucky stilled for a moment, “How?”

Steve shrugged, “Maybe not this time, soldier.” He teased, his expression still laxed as he felt the pressure building up exponentially. He rolled his hips as a sign for Bucky to continue. 

“I was actually a sergeant.” Bucky whispered as he continued. 

Steve chuckled, “Lucky me, I’m with an avengers and a sargent.” 

“Not as lucky as I am, Медвежонок.” He kissed at Steve’s collarbone as he began to have the other man practically bounce on his lap. When he broke the kiss he gazed into his eyes as he continued with the pace, focusing on every detail of his face from the slope of his nose to how Steve’s eyes are a nice shade of baby blue. 

Steve’s cheeks grew warm at the compliment, “Such a sweet talker.”He held onto Bucky’s shoulders tightly as he buried his face into the crook of his neck, taking in the musky scent that was undeniably Bucky’s.

The living room was full of groans, moans and the occasional gasp of words from Steve the further they got into making love with each other on the floor of the living room. Bucky wanted to ask how Steve’s knees were doing against the hardwood, but befor ehe could he foudn himself kissing Steve and any questions that rattled in his brain would die.

To Bucky, Steve was an all consuming force. 

Their kisses were sloppy and heavy, panting and the muffled moans. Bucky dragged his fingers down the bottom of Steve’s back, feeling the sharp bones against his flesh while the other one took a hold of his warm ass. 

“Bucky, fuck, you feel so good. Why is fucking you like winning the World Series everytime.” Steve groaned as he tossed his head back, the warmth of pressure building up in his gut. He was so close to coming now. 

Bucky continued to thrust and started to leave marks across Steve’s skin, the blonde arching his back and moaning in response. The bites are large and stretch across Steve’s collarbone, they weren’t too dark, bordering on a dark pink. 

“Bucky!”

“Stevie.” Bucky’s voice was a low growl as he continued to nip along the collarbone. Taking pride in the noises he heard and the sight of a blissed out Steve in his lap. He could get used to a sight like this. Steve was all consuming and he wanted to allow it to happen.

Steve gritted his teeth as he let out a moan and came all over his chest and stomach. Some getting on Bucky which the other man quickly scooped up with his metal fingers and licked off. Which only made Steve melt against him every more, riding the sensation of Bucky still thrusting in and out of him.

Bucky came inside of him soon after with a sharp groan as his head getting thrown back at the sensation that clawed through his body.

Steve slumped against the carpet for a moment before he was being picked up and carried into the bedroom by Bucky. He soon felt the soft covers against his rubbed raw ass that he swore that were now covered in rug burn from the period he was on his back. 

Bucky was soon on the bed behind Steve. His cock hard once more at the sight of Steve bent over for him. 

“Can you go again, Stevie?” Bucky kissed up Steve’s pale back, his hands on the back of the blonde’s knees as he tasted the sweat from the blonde’s beautiful skin, completely untouched by scars and other blemishes, only the sharp lines of bone under his skin sticks out to him. 

Steve shivered at the name, the low gravel of Bucky’s voice brought such a sexual edge to it.

“Солнышко?” Bucky asked as he got close to Steve’s ear

Steve nodded his head, “I can, oh I can. Please.” 

Bucky quickly slid in at a pace that Steve was not quite used to. It was fast as all the way to the hilt in a matter of seconds. It made Steve's eyes roll back slightly at the quick feeling. 

“Let me take care of you, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.” Bucky groaned as he began to thrust. He had never had an addiction to his knowledge, but he feel like he could get addicted to Steve’s touch. Just being around him makes him feel a sense of good in the world, a light in the waves of darkness. 

Steve groaned, “Yes, yes. Just don’t stop please!” He was still propped up on his elbows but felt them waver with every hard thrust. His cock was hard and leaking again at the sensation that continued to rip through his body like a flame under his skin, the first orgasm he had not damping the raw sensation.

“I won’t.” Bucky simply responded before he went as fast as he could. He began to suck along the back of Steve’s neck, replacing the dark marks that littered there last time they saw one another. It burned a deep need inside of him, it felt good. 

Steve moaned and arched his back, “Bucky please, it feels so good. Please! No more other clients, I just need to know that I won’t have to go hungry.”

“Never again, never again, Солнышко, never again, Медвежонок.” Bucky repeated like a mantra. A promise that Steve would never have to worry about deciding between food, rent or medicine. 

Bucky had made his intentions with Steve known to Clint and Natasha during their small talks together as they had become interested in this whole situation. Clint laughed and called him a ‘sugar daddy’, he didn’t know exactly what that meant, but sometimes Clint said things that made no sense. Regardless, if that was what Bucky would be to Steve then so be it. He’d weather this beautiful artist from the storm of going hungry or becoming ill again.

He was to protect Steve then he would do just that. 

He continued to thrust even harder, encouraged by the loud moans. The feeling of Steve’s soft skin under his fingertips was like a dream come true, the softest silk from the farthest corner of the world. A handcraft masterpiece that in itself created its own masterpieces. 

Steve moaned and gripped onto the covers. The soft grey dyed cotton rubbed against his arms as they shook, growing weak with every thrust into his redden, lubed up hole.

“Perfect.: Bucky breathed out as he continued his pace. He kept his eyes on the man below him, the quivering of his body as his ogasm approached. The subtle signs that only a spy like him could figure out. He ran his hands up to Steve’s nipples.

He played with them, quick fingerwork on behalf of both of his hands. They felt warm to the touch, the blush across Steve’s face ran all the way to where his hands were. That’s what he liked about Steve, he had a full body blush. It was red much farther down the collar.

Steve stilled at the sudden touch of such a sensitive area. He groaned as his cock head grew even a darker shade. He swore up and down that Bucky knew all of his weaknesses, for a moment it made him question if he was an open book. But, that thought was quickly dismissed when Bucky began to thrust against his prostate. 

“Bucky.” Steve groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as his second orgasm fueled deep in his stomach, the all too familiar heat that prickled under his skin. 

He came again in the blink of an eye, he painted across his stomach and chest with the white of his come. It even dripped onto his thighs and along his cock. It eventually splattered onto the grey covers below. His head swam with pleasure, it made his thighs quake, but Bucky kept them anchored upwards.

“Bucky, oh god, you feel so good! Please, please, please!” Steve whined.

“Steve, Солнышко, Stevie, пожалуйста.” Bucky groaned as he continued to pound into Steve. Feeling the blonde’s hole grow tighter around his cock as he orgasms. 

Bucky slowed down his pace just a tad as he continued to chase after his own orgasm, just to give Steve a few moments of breathing room. 

“Want me to keep going?” Bucky asked as he made slow thrusts of his hips.

Steve panted against the sheets for a moment, his head was still spinning, but Bucky still hadn’t orgasmed. He nodded his head, “yeah, yeah, give me a moment.” Then took a deep breath. He shook his head against the pillow for a moment before he added, “Let’s finish this party.” The Steve Rogers standard determination in his voice.

Bucky leaned down a kissed the middle of his back and whispered against the skin, “Солнышко.”

Steve let out a soft noise, “Now you’re playing dirty.” Smirking against the pillow.

“You like it, so I will keep doing it.” Bucky explained.

“Then keep doing it.” Steve looked over his shoulder and at Bucky. His own skin felt so sweaty and warm, his body was flushed and covered in bites, his ass was sore both from carpet burn and how many time its been fucked. But if he was honest with himself, he could do this all day.

Bucky picked up the pace he had before, rough thrusts that moved Steve ever so slightly against the bed. It was strong yet careful and full of pleasure that had Steve moaning once again. 

“I’ve come to the conclusion.” Steve panted, “That you have the stamina of either a god or a teenager.” He joked as he looked over his shoulder once more. 

Bucky cocked his head to the side, “I’m not a teenager… I’m actually quite old. And as for a god, I don’t think I’m a god.” He flexed his metal hand that was on Steve’s hip once more. 

“Well, you sure as anything have sex like one.” Steve broke into a grin for a moment before he let out a loud moan as Bucky brushed against his prostate once more. Which made him shiver with pleasure.

Bucky continued to rub up against his prostate. The feeling of Steve’s hole clenching around him made his cock twitch with pleasure. It was a good feeling, having sex with Steve was always a good feeling. 

Steve found himself drowned in lust again, his breath shaky and inbetween moans. His body felt licked by that familiar fire, he felt so good. His brain was running on the instinct that made him want to seek out more pleasure. He began to roll his hips, but was quickly stopped by a hand squeeze of his hip from Bucky.

“Mine.” He simply said before he get a really hard thrust more emphasis. 

Maybe tonight was the night that Bucky had complete control and Steve did not mind one bit of that. Sometimes it felt good to be wanted, or rather needed. 

“Okay, okay, yours.”

Bucky gave a small smile as he continued, his own body catching up to the pleasure in his veins. He wanted to come again,but he wanted to see how beautifully Steve falls apart when he comes, the rough Brooklyn artist turning into a moaning mess under him. It was a sight behold and he wanted to see it one more time. 

“Вы прекрасны.” He said softly as he pressed another kiss at Steve’s back. 

“Bucky.” Steve swore the name would never grow tired on his lips. He moaned once more as Bucky continued to fuck him. To cause over sensitive pleasure to race up his spine. 

“Steve.” Bucky mumbled, lips still close the pale skin of Steve’s back. It was warmed by their time together and sweaty for the same reason. 

Steve gave a roll of his hips, the nerves in his body alive as he felt himself grow closer to orgasm. He panted, but not in the way when he had an asthma attack, more in a race for one last orgasm. His cock was painfully hard, they had been at it for a while now, and despite having two orgasms already he was still wanting more. With Bucky he always wanted more. 

“Bucky, please, Bucky, Bucky!” Steve whined, his breaths in hot, short pants. His skin felt hot and pleasure once again coiled in his gut. It was tight around him, especially up his spine and wrapped around his cock.

Bucky said in a steady voice, “Stevie.”

It means Steve groan and curl his toes as pleasure washed over him. He swore that he now had a voice kink an it was a Mr. Bucky Barnes’ fault. Steve couldn’t get enough of the sound and it made his already overly sensitive cock be on the brink of orgasm again.

“You feel so good, Stevie.” Bucky added. His voice sounded genuine, affection intertwined into it along with it being rich in pleasure. Steve did feel so good, not only around his cock but the times his arms were around his neck or when they were close together. Steve was like a puzzle piece to the built physique that a soldier like him had.

With that, Steve came on last time, his front buried into the covers as he yelled out in pleasure. His orgasm wracking through his body as he clung onto Bucky. His body ached in such a nice way, the reminder of their love splattered across his skin. He could only imagine how shaken his body must look to the man whose cock is buried deep inside of him. 

“Bucky.” 

“Ангел.” Bucky exhaled sharply as he came soon after with a few more juts on his hips. His grip firm on Steve’s skin as he gritted out another moan, “Я сейчас кончу”

Steve exhaled loudly and slumped fully against the bed, all of his energy and come fully drained out of him. His body ached in a good way, he wondered if it was possible to be so fucked out that any sense of pleasure felt numb due to being so overwhelmed with it before. 

The pleasure didn’t stop as when Bucky pulled out he went down to Steve’s hole and began to 

He whispered the same nickname as before as he licked across hsi hole, cleaning up the come out of it, which made Steve have another dry orgasm and officially tap out by hitting his hand against the bed.

Bucky dragged his tongue a few more times across Steve’s red, fucked out hole, cleaning up the last little drops of come he found.

“Bucky, oh fuck.” Steve’s voice is muttered and drowned out by the overstimulation that wracked through his body. His body felt like it was coated in molasses and everything felt so slow but so good. 

“Good, Stevie. My Stevie.”

The name floated to Steve which made him smile against the pillow under his head. 

Bucky gathered him close and he kissed along the side of his neck. Steve relaxed against his touch, feeling himself melt against the hot touch of Bucky’s skin, even his metal arm felt warm.

“I’m clean by the way.” Steve muttered as he shifted his thighs as come dribbled down them.

Bucky nodded his head, “I haven’t had sex since…” He couldn’t think of the last time he had sex with anyone but Steve. He could remember the smell of strong perfume and floral pattern dresses, but it slipped away between his fingers if he tried to reach for the memory. 

Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead, bringing Bucky’s attention back to him, and curled up close to him, “I’m going to assume your safe. I trust you.” He chuckled.

Bucky felt up and down Steve’s chest and torso, the feeling under his flesh hand, it was so warm and nice. It was a sensation he could never get out of his head yet it made him feel warm like the ice in his veins was melting with each touch.

“And don’t worry, I’m actually going to accept your help. I’m sorry for lying to you.” He chuckled as he grinded against Bucky’s lap, feeling the other’s hardening cock against his back. He quickly ame to the conclusion that tonight Bucky would be insatiable. 

“I’m sorry for following you behind, I worry about you.”

 

“Well.” Steve started as he rolled over to face the other man, “I worry about you a heck of a lot too.”

“I want to keep you safe.” Bucky said, his arms loosen around the blonde as he leaned in for a kiss. Wanting to make sure this was all real, just like every time they are together. Steve was not an illusion as he tasted the softness of Steve’s lips how bitten they were from their time together tonight.

Steve crawled on top of Bucky, he grinded against the other man’s cock for a slight moment, “Why don’t you show me how much you want to keep me safe, I want to wear you out as much as you did me.” Then began to kiss along the soldier’s neck. 

-

“Mr. Stark, nice to see you again.” Alexander Pierce said with a smile as he shook Tony’s hand.

Tony didn’t put much thought into the handshake, using a loose grip and a halfway smile before sitting down. Buttoning up his suit jacket and straightening it out before plastering on another smile, thinking about the other more important things he had to do besides this meeting. The feeling was mutual with everyone on his side of the table. 

It would be a lie if anyone on the Avengers side enjoyed these meetings. Rhodey, Clint, Natasha, Bucky and Tony himself were all forced to attend, as they made up the most frequent collaborators of the team. On the side of the table was Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell, Brock Rumlow, Jack Rollins and the infamous and only reason why the Avengers were having a sit down meeting with SHIELD, Nick Fury himself. 

Everyone took their seats, Bucky making direct eye contact with Brock he sat across from him.

“Barnes.” Brock said politely.

Bucky gave a stern nod, not breaking the eye contact with the agent across from him. He could still see Brock’s body so close to Steve’s, but thankfully Bucky fucked the image out of Steve’s head by their fourth round, right around sunrise. 

Brock could only look at him for a brief moment before his gaze became distracted, but it always came back to Bucky. They were stuck across from one another, he still felt awkward about last night and it would be a lie if he said he didn’t worry about the soldier coming back. Brock had heard things about the soldier, the man he used to be. 

But, last night countered all the stories. He stole the blonde away, but he didn’t do it like a caveman, he did it with care. Careful hand and arms carried the blonde away to his place. Brock couldn’t place the emotion as all he could think of was the heavy scowl across the other man’s face. 

Bucky enjoyed the fluttering of Brock’s gaze, he knew why. He knew he crossed territory that belonged to a soldier much stronger. He wanted Brock to be a little afraid, after all his lips were on Steve’s less than a day ago. He rested on elbow on the table while he slowly pulled back the collar of his button up shirt, a shirt that Steve picked out for him that morning. Under the collar revealed a blotchy mark that were caused by teeth biting into the skin of his neck. It was dark red, teetering on the edge of purple, but stood out boldly against his skin. 

He could still hear Steve’s moans in his ear, how it sounded when they fucked across the carpet and on the bed. The sputtered words and arch of his hips, strung straight like a bow, ready to come again and again. He could understand why Brock thought he could have him, but Bucky got to him first and made sure there were enough marks to prove it both on himself and Steve. 

He gave Brock the smallest hint of a smirk before he went back to his normal relaxed expression, which could be described by most as a scowl. 

Brock made eye contact with him for a moment before he began to look everywhere but the super soldier in front of him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, remembering last night and how Bucky stole his date out from under him, but in all fairness… 

Steve was Bucky’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you can follow [My Tumblr](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com)


	6. Soldier, Take a side, When the beasts try to hold ya, Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Sugar by Wanderhouse
> 
> Kinks: Collaring, Dom/sub, pet names, Multiple positions, the word 'sir', Leather Collars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I die? Maybe  
> Am I back? Yes  
> Will this fic be finished? Yes
> 
> Happy Birthday Steve Rogers ~

It was an early morning when Bucky went to them again. He had some questions, it had been only a few days since him and Steve came to an agreement, that they’d remain exclusive. Not quite dating, but he would take care of Steve and he was okay with that. 

 

He had overheard a few times from other people that he can be a bit “much” or a “handful” if he wasn’t on the battlefield, he knew he had a habit of not sleeping for long periods of times because he was afraid that he’d wake up and it would be a whole new century. He also paced around a lot too, unable to sit still for extended periods of times when he wasn’t on the battlefield, when he didn’t have a mission.

 

So however Steve wanted him, he would take it.

 

That’s why he went to Natasha and Clint for advice, after all it did work pretty well the first time. Bucky can still see the expression of happiness marked into Steve’s face as he lit up at the sight of the sketchbook. He had also seen it on Steve’s nightstand the morning after their most recent night together, pages from other pieces of paper jutting out in different directions. It was well loved already and that made Bucky feel loved too.

 

He found them in the kitchen again, Clint was working on a crossword from the local paper while Natasha was on her phone, scrolling through various news feeds. 

 

He lingered near the entrance until Natasha noticed him, not even turning her head to look at him.

 

 “You know you can come in.” She spoke. She knew that Bucky was still cautious in the tower’s space. She could only assume what all the high grade technology that was integrated into the building must be do to him.

 

Bucky approached them, hands in the pockets of his jacket as he continued to look at them for a moment then he said, “I have a question.” He flexed his metal hand for a form of comfort as the tiny bit of worry buried itself in his gut. 

 

He was always told that he could trust these people, that they were his new team, maybe even one day a family. They weren’t like HYDRA, or Pierce or the other Winter Soldiers, they were people with extraordinary abilities trying to do the right thing.  _ He could trust them _ . He’s heard Steve say enough times and he trusted Steve with his life.

 

Clint put his crossword down and grabbed a hold of his coffee mug, with it close to his lips he said, “Do you always sound this threatening or…” He trailed off as Natasha gave him a stern look.

 

 “Ask away, James.” She cut in, her gaze lingered on Clint’s for a moment. Ensuring he wasn’t going to make a biting comment. She knew they were in good fun, but Bucky was a work in progress who still took things literally at times. 

 

 “It’s about Steve.” Bucky paused for a moment, “Him and I were together a few nights ago.” He paused again, unsure on how many details of their night together. 

 

He didn’t want to air their dirty laundry. That wouldn’t be fair to Steve, but then again he was talking to two agents, they were good at keeping secrets. 

 

He hadn't felt nervous for a while, if he was honest he couldn’t remember the last time he was, was this what happened when people made their own choices?

 

 “Well congratulations, Barnes.” Clint chuckled as he downed more of his coffee, “Is that all you had to say?”   
  
Bucky gave a slight shake of his head, “That’s not my point… He asked me to collar him. I don’t know what that means.” He swallowed, “Like a... Like a dog?’

 

There was a second of silence before Clint choked on his coffee. His brain figuring out what Bucky just said. He began to cough and slammed his mug down back onto the table. He heaved in an attempt to catch his breath as the hot coffee went down the wrong way.

 

In that moment, Bucky felt more sheepish then he has ever before. Shame washed over him, immediately regretting his question. 

 

This was really what happened when people were given choice.

 

Natasha went over and gave him a small, cautious pat on the shoulder, she noticed how Bucky flinched just the slightest at the touch and she carefully yet quickly removed her hand, “Talk to him about it, things like that are signs of trust and it seems like Steve trusts you enough to ask.”

 

Bucky gave a sharp nod of his head, “Thank you.”

 

 “It seems like you two are awful close, we’d love to meet him.” She added as he walked back to her seat across from Clint who had stopped choking but was still red from the whole ordeal.

 

 “Yeah.” The archer coughed, “I’d love to meet the guy who wants to be collared.”

 

Bucky gave him a hard glare and took a small step forward, which was enough to scare the other man into apologizing.

 

 “I’m kidding, I’m kidding. No harm done, I won’t say anything. But, I’d still love to meet this guy!” 

  
  


-

  
  


“You told them what?”

 

Bucky flinched a little at Steve as the blonde tried to reposition himself on the couch, “I wanted to know. I was confused by what you meant.”   
  
“I’m not upset, I just don't want your friends to think I’m a freak.”   
  
Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, “They don’t think that, Clint did spit out his coffee but he choked on it.”   
  
Steve chuckled, “Well, that makes me a lot better.” He moved himself so he was relaxing against Bucky’s side, “I guess they wouldn’t be too weirded out, you guys do fight like aliens and people with magic powers. I’m pretty sure a guy my size who wants to get collared during sex is the least weird thing they’ve seen.” 

 

Bucky got a bit embarrassed by the word ‘sex’,  “Nat told me to talk to you about it.”

 

 “I like Nat she seems sensible.” Steve laughed before he reached over and grabbed his laptop from the coffee table, “Well, how about we look at collars together, a little bit of a bonding activity.” He kissed Bucky’s arm before he opened up the computer. 

 

Bucky nodded his head and adjusted himself so the smaller man was comfortable against him.

 

Steve felt a little proud of himself, he enjoyed that him and Bucky got to experience stuff like this and try stuff. That he trusted Bucky enough to know the less than vanilla things that the blonde enjoyed and that in turn Bucky trusted him.

 

He knew Bucky wasn’t like the other people Steve had been with in any sort of capacity, he was something else. He sometimes acted like he wasn’t even from this time and the present seemed to contrast the life he had known. Steve chalked it up to the nostalgia for the past as he saw many vets have, going back home seemed odd to them and from the looks of Bucky he had seen things that dislocated him from his home. But these small moments made Steve smile, doing things together.

 

Anytime he thought about it, it made his cheeks warm. He could see himself doing many different kinds of things with Bucky, not just sexual but showing him New York. He didn’t want to force Bucky outside considered the other man’s insecurities that weren’t just limited to his high tech metal arm. 

 

“We’ll order one that we both like and hopefully it should come within a few days.” Steve beamed at the other man before he began to browse through a few websites. He finally stumbled up a shop on Etsy.

 

He scanned through the listings until he found one that he liked. 

 

“Handmade to order, this Bdsm vegan collar offers smooth comfort, satisfying security, and the benefit of being hundred percent vegan. The combination of faux lambskin, patent finished faux leather, bonded nylon stitching, and quality nickel plated hardware creates a durable submissive collar that can withstand hours of play.” Steve read softly to himself. 

 

He liked the lock at he front and the red padding on the inside. It looked comfortable and not like it was going to suffocate him. He was once told that he had a nice neck, he think it was from his brief stunt as an art model for the local art colleges. 

 

Bucky pointed to it, “I like it. It would look really nice on you.”   
  
Steve tipped his head back to look at the other man, he smiled, “Well I like it too. It’s really just wow.” he chuckled, “So I guess we’re settling with this.” 

 

Bucky nodded, “You can use my card if you want.” 

 

 “I can’t, Buck. I can just use my money and-”   
  
Bucky shook his head, cutting Steve off, “I promised I was going to take care of you. You need the money you have for your art.” 

 

 “You’re unreal sometimes.” Steve broke into a grin, the way Bucky talked about his art made his heart sing. It added much more value then any buyer ever could, even from this odd angle, Bucky’s sweet words made him want to draw again, “I mean that in a good way, thank you.”

 

He swore he’d never get used to Bucky’s kindness.

 

He quickly helped get Bucky’s wallet from the table and put his information into it, successfully ordering the collar. He felt giddy in his gut over the transaction, he was getting a collar and a nice one too! It wasn’t too often he craved finer things, but seeing how nice the collar looked made him grin even harder.

 

He put the laptop onto the table and said, “it’s going to take a few days. I put it down with my address so I can bring it over when it comes, is that okay? Give you a little surprise.” He winked at the other man.

 

Bucky nodded, “Sounds good.”

 

Steve slowly flipped onto his stomach to get a better look at the other man. He leaned and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. Bucky’s lips were chapped, even more so by the recent string of missions. He could tell that he was stressed out. He leaned forward and gave another kiss. 

 

 “Thank you.”

 

Bucky petted at Steve’s hair, eyes shut as he kissed him for longer. His hands scanned down the blonde’s sides as much as he could reach. Touching Steve felt much better now that he could use both hands, he was happy that Steve wasn’t afraid. Because in truth, it made Bucky less afraid of his metal hand too.

 

 “In a few days there is a small get together with the team, Stark wants to have all of us together. I don’t go, but i think you would like it.” 

 

Steve gave a small chuckle, “Well, I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Bucky shook his head, “The therapist… The one I told you about.” 

 

Steve nodded his head.

 

 “She said that me being social would help and since you are helping me a lot, it would be good to bring you along. Stark doesn’t mind, he’s quite…  _ Interested _ with you.”

 

 “Interested?”   
  
Bucky scratched the back of his neck, “They all are actually.”

 

Steve arched an eyebrow, “What could they possibly be interested in?” He laughed a little bit as he reached up and pushed back some of Bucky’s hair behind his ear, “Like I’m not much of a looker and I’m sure as hell no superhero.”   
  
The other man shook his head, grabbing the hand that pushed his hair back and pressed a kiss on top of it, “No.” he simply said before he kissed it again, “I haven’t spoken to them as much as I have while I’ve been seeing you. You make me… better.”   
  


 “No way, that was all you. I just gave a little kick start.” 

  
There was no budging Steve Rogers on this topic, so Bucky nodded his head, “So, will you come?” He gave one of his classical small smiles that Steve had become accustomed to.

 

Steve nodded his head and smiled, “Sounds great, I’d love to finally meet these people. I’m very honoured that you’d let me meet them.”

 

“I wouldn’t bring anyone else with me.”, Bucky nodded his head, “About the collar, you’re going to have to show me how to use this correctly. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

 

Steve took the other man’s metal arm and pressed a kiss against the knuckle, “You could never hurt me, Bucky. Never in a million years.”   
  
And for a moment, Bucky believed him.

 

-

The get together was small, just the Avengers along with a few friends. Steve didn’t know how to dress for the occasion so he ended up wearing what Sam called his “old man” clothes, the clothes he reserved when he didn’t have to wear a suit, but also couldn’t wear his paint stained clothes. It consisted of a faint green checkered shirt that Sam said looked like something out of a 1940s catalogue, paired with brown pinstripe pants that were high on his waist and an undershirt, it didn’t help with the old man comments.

 

_ Steve said the outfit made him look timeless. _

 

_ Sam disagreed.  _

 

The blonde’s point was only proven when Bucky took his jacket and said, “You look nice.” He gazed at the other man for a moment, before he reached out with his free hand and fixed the collar and brushed away some lint, “Better.”

 

Steve smiled, Bucky had a soldier’s eye for detail. 

 

Bucky put their jackets away before he held his arm out like a gentleman with the small smile he wore around the blonde, “Ready to meet some heroes.” 

 

 “Well, I mean you’re pretty heroic so let’s see how the other’s stack up.” He broke into a grin. 

 

Bucky lead him into the room where the party was being held, it was long before they were both being approached by the other members of the team.

 

 “So this is the lovely Steve Rogers, I’ve been hearing about!” Clint called as he crossed the room. 

 

 “Clint.” A voice said from behind him, Natasha, “Be nice.” She elbowed him as she passed by him to get closer to Bucky and Steve.

 

 “Um. Hi!” Steve greeted when they both approached. 

 

 “I’m Clint, Clint Barton.” Clint held his hand out to Steve, which the other man shook, “So you’re the guy that Barnes keeps talking about. You’re a little  _ smaller _ than I expected.” 

 

Steve scratched the back of his neck and shrugged his shoulders. Bucky on the other hand glared at Clint for his comment, sometimes he wished he could duct tape the archer’s mouth shut.

 

 “Not that it’s a bad thing!” Clint quickly added with a shake of his hands in defense, “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. It’s just seeing how strong Barnes over here...” He gestured to the soldier with his head, “Well, now I’m just worried he’s going to crush you!”

 

Steve scratched the back of his neck, “He won’t crush me, won’t you?” He looked up to Bucky.

 

Bucky shook his head. He found never do that, he would never hurt Steve. The idea of hurting Steve made his tense up.

 

 “See.” Steve pointed out, “Safe and sound.” 

 

Natasha rolled her eyes at her friend and nudged him away from the blonde artist, “I’m Natasha Romanoff.” She smiled at him and held out her hand, “I’ve heard quite a bit about you.”   
  
Steve grinned and shook her hand, “I’ve heard a great deal about you too. You two are the ones answering all of Bucky’s  _ questions. _ ” He grew a bit pink in the cheeks but his grin didn’t falter. He wondered what the two thought of him, this short, skinny artist with enough health concerns that a small gust of wind could knock him over.

 

His thoughts were put to a halt when Bucky put an hand on his shoulder, his thumb rubbing across the bone of the knock of his shoulder. 

 

 “Yes we are.” Natasha spoke, “Don’t worry, it is kept between us, we’re just happy that Bucky has been able to connect with someone. It has made him a better part of the team.” She looked to Bucky then back to Steve.

 

 “Yeah, well, Bucky’s a great guy and I know he’s seen some things so I’m glad that he’s been able to come out of his shell a bit. Isn’t that right” He beamed at the other man.

 

Natasha’s gaze looked back up to Bucky, eyebrow arched in curiosity.  _ Seen things? _ She almost questioned, but didn’t want to poke and prod about the information that Bucky had given to Steve. 

 

Bucky swallowed and kept his eyes on her for a brief moment, unmoving, before looking down at the smaller man beaming at him. They would talk later.

 

Clint chuckled, “Yeah, Bucky here is a great guy.” He reached over and playfully nudged Bucky’s arm, “Glad he’s found a guy to hang around with, it was either that or the people at the old folks home.” 

 

 “Why the old folks home?” Steve was a little lost, Bucky wasn’t that old was he? He knew that the soldier often made small remarks about his age, but didn’t think he was that old.

 

Clint laughed, “Oh, he’s an old timer, just the ripe age to get a walker.” He nudged Natasha to get a reaction, but she rolled her eyes.   
  
She spoke, “Steve, I have to talk to James about something, he was meant to do a systems check on the guns and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to hear about it.”   
  
Steve nodded his head, “Oh yeah, of course. I’ll go find one of those nice drinks they’re serving, you two go right ahead and talk.” He gave them a grin before he turned his back to find the bar. He was a little nervous to be alone without Bucky, but he was an adult and he didn’t need to be babysat by Bucky. After all to him, how long could a confirmation about a ‘systems check’ take.

 

Natasha and Bucky walked to a quiet corner of the room. Bucky’s feet dragged a little, he didn’t want to be away from Steve for long. He didn’t even know what she wanted, was she concern about his relationship with Steve?

 

She shoved him lightly into the corner,  “James, what have you told him?” Her voice was low in his ear.   
  
Bucky looked down, “Not much, he knows I’m a soldier and I work for the Avengers.” He felt a wash of shame over him, there was a lot that he was hiding from Steve.   
  
 “He doesn’t know about-”   
  
Bucky shook his head, “No, he doesn’t.” he turned to face her, “He doesn’t know about them, or the brainwashing, or any of it. He doesn’t even know my real age.” He jaw tightened.

 

 “Why?” She asked. She could understand why, secrets were a big part of their former work. She had lost a few dates of her own due to the information she revealed to potential partners, she could imagine the magnitude that something like that would do to Bucky. 

 

Bucky didn’t respond, he got past her and went to the bar. A new guilt bloomed in his gut as he tried to find Steve. He found Steve there with a glass in his hand, slowly sipping it. He gave a slight wave as he approached. He wanted nothing more than to bury his face into the blonde’s neck, but he promised to introduce him to everyone.

 

 “Are you okay?” Steve asked, glass firm in his hand as they walked to the other side of the room.

  
Bucky nodded his head, “Yes, she was asking me a lot of questions, always wanting to make sure things are okay. Now let’s go find, Stark.” He gave a small smile, but worry still buried itself in his gut.

 

It didn’t take long to find Stark, it never took long to find that man.

 

 “Mr. Stark, it’s nice to finally meet you in person.” Steve beamed. A deep part of him respected Tony Stark, he was a marvel to the science community and Steve had never excelled in science but the story of achieving greatness inspired the blonde to achieve his own greatness. He also may or may not have had a newspaper clipping of Tony on his bedroom wall when he was younger. 

 

 “It’s very nice to meet you, Rogers. Guess you’ve been taking good care of James over here.” Tony slapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.

 

Bucky narrowed his eyes at Tony, he knew Tony was a flirt. But, a small part of him didn’t want the billionaire to turn the charm on for Steve.

 

 “Yes I have been. I forgot to mention this to you before, but I’m a big fan. I didn’t want to sound like a loser over the phone.” Steve held his hand out for a shake, letting go of Bucky’s arm in the process.

 

Tony shook it and grinned, the charm at full effect “Well, it’s always nice to meet a fan.”   
  
Steve grinned back, but remained close to Bucky. 

 

The soldier kept giving looks to Tony, knowing full well what the billionaire was doing. Lighting up the room with his charming grin and bouncy personality. Bucky couldn’t say much considering in all technicality Tony  _ did _ get them to meet. He laid out the circumstances that allowed their lives to crash into one another.

 

_ Jerk.     _

  
Tony gave Bucky a different kind a grin, a shit eating one. He knew that Bucky knew what he was doing. He wasn't just a genius with technology, but a genius of how to work people.

 

 “I used to have a newspaper clipping of you in my room.” Steve chuckled, “You were so young and did so much, it was an inspiration.” He rubbed the side of his arm, “But I think I realized that moving lightning fast wasn’t for everyone.” He leaned a little closer to Bucky, “Things gotta take time. I guess that’s the real difference between art and technology.”

 

 “I can agree with you on that, Mr. Rogers.”

 

 “You can call me Steve, Mr. Rogers makes me sound like I’m an old man.” 

 

Tony arched an eyebrow, “Well with that outfit, I couldn’t tell.” 

 

Steve chuckled and scratched the back of his neck, “Jeez, even superheroes sound like my roommate.” He felt Bucky snake an arm around him once more.

 

 “Ah, don’t worry about it. Bucky likes things a little vintage, being an old man and everything.” Tony laughed as he slapped Steve on the shoulder.

 

After they finished talking with Tony, Steve asked Bucky quietly, “Why does everyone keep calling you old?”   
  
Bucky shrugged his shoulders in response, not giving an answer.

 

Steve continued to worked the room while Bucky loomed over him like a protective shadow. The blonde comforted the assassin by sticking close, never leaving his drinks alone and the occasional peck on the cheek. They weren’t there too long before Steve could pick up that Bucky didn’t want to be there. 

 

 “Hey.” He said, “Let’s go home.”

-

 

Bucky kissed him, picking him up and turning around so Steve’s back was against the door. He wanted nothing more than to get out of his clothes and get into bed with Steve, especially after he was told that the collar had come in.

 

Steve kissed him back, pinned against the door and the man before him. He leaned further into the other man. It felt so good, like a wild type of sensation that made his blood hum. He wanted more, he wanted to taste the other man for all he was worth. Call it selfish endeavours, but he thinks he might be a bit addicted to Bucky.

 

 “I’m so proud of you.” Steve said quietly, Bucky’s face still in his hands.

 

 “Thank you.” Bucky kissed along his neck, eyes closing as his lips glided across the soft, pale skin. The smaller man felt warm and he could feel the drumming of his heart.

 

They made it into Steve’s room, the blonde still in Bucky’s arms. He was put on the bed where he made quick work of his clothes until he was completely nude. His pale skin contrasting with the dark comforter of the bed. 

 

He looked up at the soldier and bit his bottom lip in a successful attempt to be seductive. He gestured for Bucky to come over to him.

 

Bucky unbuttons his shirt and undid his belt, he kept his gaze on Steve as he pushed down his dark pants and kicked them off along with his dress shoes, which were easier to get off than his usual combat boots. 

 

Once Bucky was laid out beside him, in the nude too and reached for the lube that was always stored in the nightstand. Steve rached from under the bed to pull out a cardboard box. He placed it between them and smiled.

  
Bucky placed the lube beside it, “Is that it?” 

 

Steve nodded his head and opened the box, inside was the collar. He carefully took it out and held it out to Bucky, “I trust you, Buck.” There was sincerity in his voice as he presented the collar to the other man.

 

Bucky nodded his head and took it from Steve. He carefully undid the lock on the front and got it opened. He gestured for Steve to come just a bit closer to he could place the collar around his throat.

 

 “Beautiful.” The soldier muttered. 

 

Steve tipped his head to the side after Bucky locked it, exposing the fine black leather against his pale skin. He fluttered his eyelashes at him in a seductive manner, “Like what you see?”   
  
 “Of course, you’re beautiful.” Bucky leaned in and kissed the cold leather.

 

 “Take me.” Steve said in a quiet, almost breathless. 

 

He maneuvered himself onto his hands and knees as Bucky went behind him with the lube in hand. With a quick bit of work, Bucky got his cock covered in lube. He gazed at the uneven arch of Steve’s back. 

 

He carefully ran his fingers down the unevenness of Steve’s spine with two metal fingers. He loved his boney frame, the uneven of his spine, the way his body rattled when he coughed. Steve was a soldier in his own way except the battlefield was trying to live in a world with so many ailments and how hard the flu season hit. He was a one man army and Bucky couldn’t be in anymore in awe.

 

 “Ready?” He asked, giving Steve a moment to back out.   
  
 “Always.” Steve assured, he always wanted Bucky. He just wanted to be around the other man, no matter the circumstances and sex was just another place for them to feel connected.

 

Bucky slowly slid into Steve and the blonde let out a pleased sigh and dropped his head to the mattress. The other man kissed his shoulder as he began to thrust slowly. He wanted to be careful with Steve. He knew that Steve wasn’t weak, but everytime he felt slim bones under his rough palms it made him want to slow down.

 

 “Buck.” Steve sighed dreamily, it felt so good. 

 

Bucky whispered in the other’s ear, “You’re so gorgeous, I know everyone points out that you’re small, but you’re so much more than that. You are truly gorgeous.”   
  
Steve squeezed his eyes shut, “Bucky.” He enjoyed the words that came from the other man. It made his heart sing in a way he has never felt about another person. 

 

He liked the rumble of Bucky’s voice, it was the echo of a thunderstorm and Steve was never afraid of them just as he was never afraid of the other man. He could never be afraid of Bucky, the quiet man with the sad eyes and the metal arm, who wanted to just know what a connection to someone felt like. 

 

He was that connection and he couldn’t be happier about it.

 

 “Thank you for staying with me.” Bucky mumbled before he began to suck and lick at the skin of the blonde's back. He began to thrust his hips at a steady and quick pace.

 

Bucky was so hot, hard and big inside him that Steve can’t focus on much else. It’s not for lack of trying. The other man did that to him, scattered his brain for a while, while making him feel warm and safe. He could wear an expensive, leather collar around him and be safe. 

 

Every time he opened his mouth he moaned instead as Bucky’s rhythm stayed steady and deep, just the way Steve liked to be fucked. They were finally at a place where they both knew each other’s bodies well enough, still exploring however so it didn’t ruin the sweet magic of their sex. Where every time was a new adventure.

 

With every effort in his tiny body he moaned out, “Fuck, Bucky. You feel so good.” His back arched slightly as Bucky pounded into him.

 

Bucky held the back of Steve’s neck gently, the feeling of the dark leather and soft skin under his palm. The blonde felt so good under him, like he truly belonged there. He was soft the touch, it was so different than compared to the roughness of so many years. Warm flesh felt so nice compared to the coldness of a gun. 

 

With Steve he was a person, not a machine. He was warmed from the inside out, he felt a swirl of emotions he thought he’d never feel again, not since that night he lost his identity. He was not the old Bucky Barnes, but with Steve he could be someone new.

 

Someone better.

 

 “Bucky.” Steve whined.

 

 “Steve” Bucky responded softly.

 

Steve felt in heaven, the strength that Bucky presented to him made him shiver with delight. The strong hands on his body, feeling him in ways he craved to be touched. He was Bucky’s in such a intimate manner, the man with skillful hands, precision that only came from military service. It made his cock twitch with delight. 

 

Bucky thrusted hard and Steve arched his back, and let out a lewd moan. He picked up the pace with the blonde. Steve’s toes curled as he grasped the bed sheets, he made himself comfortable against the soft sheets as the soldier pounded into him. 

 

Then it came out quietly, a soft shudder like moan, “Yes,  _ sir. _ ”   
  
Bucky stilled for a moment, hand moved away from the back of the Steve’s neck as he placed it onto the blonde’s slim hips. He didn’t move to pull out, he was more in shock at the term, a blush across his cheeks. 

 

Steve wanted the bed to swallow him whole, he didn’t mean for it to come out. He had been thinking about how skillful Bucky is and his military background. He wouldn’t necessarily say that he had a kink for it, but the word just slipped out. Only if his high school psych teacher saw him now, fredulant slips and everything. 

 

 “Steve.”   
  


Steve with his face planted into the pillow replied, “Yes.”

 

 “Did you just call me-”   
  
 “Yes.” The blonde squeaked out. He wasn't’ even too sure what he was embarrassed by, he literally bought a collar with the other man. But, there was something about the word just slipping out, him not having control over when he said it. 

 

 “Okay.” Bucky paused, “Say it again, please.”

 

Steve blushed against the pillow, “Okay.” He paused and in a small voice he added, “Sir.” He felt a soft kiss behind his ear which made him shiver. He was on cloud nine, the word felt so right in his mouth. It wasn’t a jumbled mess in his throat as he said it for the first time on purpose.   
  
 “Please, sir.” Steve said, “More.”   
  
Bucky had always been good at taking orders. 

 

He began to thrust his hips once more. He kept his hands on the blonde’s hips. The slim bone under his touch as he pounded into him, it felt so good, a relief through his veins as he thrusted his hips in a steady pace. 

 

“LIke that?”   
  
“Perfect, thank you. Sir.” Steve felt emboldened, “Yes Sergeant Bucky.” He gripped the sheets tightly. Pleasure coursed through his veins, he sighed happily as he felt so full in so many right ways. 

 

He felt so vulnerable and bare, but the collar around his neck showed that he was owned, not in a bad way. He was protected and cared for by a man with such a strong gaze, an even stronger body, and a metal arm. He was protected in not just a physical way but also an emotional one too. 

 

Bucky moved one hand back up to the back of Steve’s neck, delicately. He knew that Steve wanted to pretty much wrestle in the sheets, but he had to be careful. He didn’t want to unintentionally bruise him or worse breaking a bone. He said, “Your collar is lovely.” 

 

Steve moaned and arched his back, “Thank you, sir. Sergeant Bucky.”   
  


The soldier said, “It’s Barnes, my last name is Barnes.”    
  


 “That sounds so much better,  _ Sergeant Barnes _ .” Steve arched his back, “I want to see your face, please.”    
  
Bucky carefully placed Steve onto his back carefully. He get a good look at his flushed face, shining blue eyes and pink lips. His blonde hair was disheveled as the look in his eyes screamed lust. He shivered with anticipation.

 

 “ _ Please _ .”   
  
With that Bucky slid back in and saw how Steve arched his hips. 

 

He looked beautiful.

 

 “Please call me Sergeant Barnes again, please.” he didn’t remember the time that name had a meaning other than a term tossed around in the sheets. It felt right, it filled him with such warmth. 

 

 “Anything for you, Sergeant Barnes.” Steve gave a small smirk before his lips formed an ‘o’ shape as Bucky thrusted into him. 

 

Bucky smiled, “You look amazing. Just, beautiful, thank you.”   
  
 “No need to thank me, I should thank you for being so gorgeous as well. Should we shake on it?” 

 

Bucky looked at him quizzically for a moment until Steve put his hand on his metal arm. Which gave him the permission to keep going, he smiled as he saw Steve’s chest raise and lower in a lust filled sigh. 

 

Steve marched his back slightly, keep his hand on Bucky’s arm, feeling the warm metal under his palm, “ _ Yes _ .” It felt so good, he didn’t know if it was the weight around his throat, tethering him to Bucky that made everything so much more  _ intense _ , but it was amazing.   
  
Bucky felt a coil of lust in his gut, pleasure warming in his veins. He held onto Steve’s hips as he thrusted into him. He leaned forward and kissed Steve’s forehead, “How are you doing?”   
  


Steve nodded his head in agreement, lost for words.

 

 “I’m getting close.” Bucky added.

 

Steve felt the same way, he felt on the edges of orgasm. He let himself get fucked, keeping his gaze on the other man. He noticed that his blue eyes had a hint of grey in them, like minutes after a summer storm. 

 

 “You’re just wow.” The blonde croaked out.   
  
 “So are you, even though you dress like an old man.” Bucky responded.   
  
Steve arched his eyebrows, “Did you just joke at me? Did the big scary soldier just make a joke?” He tried to sit up but the couldn’t bend himself that way and propped himself up on his elbows.   
  
Bucky kissed Steve softly, “Yes.” The kiss was a contrast to the quick and rough pace he was going at, no ceasing for a moment.

 

Steve flopped back onto his back and reached out for Bucky’s metal arm once more. The plates of metal under his touch as he felt pleasure roll over him with every thrust from the man over him. 

 

 “Does it bother you when I touch it?” He asked.

 

 “No. I like it, you’re not afraid of it.” He clenched his hands around the blonde's waist.

 

 “Could never be afraid of you.” Steve said, almost in a whisper. The words carried weight as they made the blonde’s heart clench at how they rolled off his tongue, he felt it. It wasn’t the the high of sex, it was from his heart. 

 

 “Thank you.” Bucky murmured as he kissed him on the lips. Their lips felt so good together, like it was proper and made sense. It was like an equation and the answer was them like this. 

 

Steve didn’t know what to say, his head felt hazy with lust as he continued to grip onto Bucky’s arm with one hand and the sheets with another. He gasped as Bucky’s cock brushed against his prostate, “Yes.”

 

 “Perfect.”   
  
“So good, Sergeant Barnes. Take me to training.” Steve said playfully as he got ever so close to his orgasm. He grew tight around Bucky, his hole clenching around Bucky’s thick cock. 

 

 “Of course.”, Bucky continued his movements as he felt the coil grow tighter in his gut, getting closer to orgasm. Steve’s hole clenching around him didn’t slow him down.

 

Steve wiped the sweat away from his forehead before placing his hands once more onto the other man’s arms to anchor himself.

 

The bed rocked against the wall at a quick pace as Bucky thrusted hard into him, brushing against Steve’s sweet spot with every other thrust. He felt incredible, he felt whole like the hole in him had been mended together by Steve’s intimacy. 

 

 “Please, Bucky. Make me come.” Steve spoke, his voice almost gone as he teetered on the edge of orgasm, his hole clenched around Bucky’s hole tightly.

 

 “Yes.” Bucky responded as he leaned forward as kissed Steve roughly on the lips. Dipping his tongue into the blonde’s mouth.

 

Steve moaned and his eyes fluttered shut as he continued to kiss him until he was panting for breath, “ _ Sir. _ ”

 

Bucky began to move as fast he could, bouncing the blonde against the bed in an attempt to push himself over the edge. With a few more nicely paced thrusts he finished off inside of Steve with a groan.   
  
Steve wasn't far behind, gripping onto Bucky with both hands as he rocked against the bed. A few moments after Bucky finished inside of him, he finished all over their chests. When he came, he smashed his lips together with Bucky.

 

Bucky soon slipped out of Steve and flopped down beside him, he curled up around the smaller man and peppered kisses against his pale skin. He wanted to touch every inch with soft kisses as he tried to level out his breathing.

 

 “How are you?” Steve asked as he reached up and pet the soldier’s scruffy cheek. His limbs still felt a little like noodles, but he could feel the prick of Bucky’s scruff under his palm.  

 

Bucky nodded his head, and turned his head to kiss the palm of Steve’s hand, “I need a nickname for you.” 

 

 “What do you mean?” Steve questioned as he raised an eyebrow at the soldier.

 

 “You call me Bucky, or sir, or Sergeant Barnes. You have nicknames for me, I have nothing for you.” Bucky leaned into Steve’s touch, “I want to call you something.” His voice a little timid. He didn’t want to sound overbearing and the slight gnaw in his gut of the possibility of Steve saying no was there.

 

But his anxiety was for nothing, as Steve looked at him and said, “Sure. How about Badger.” 

 

Bucky smiled, “I was thinking more like kitten. You’re small, but you have sharp teeth.” He rubbed his thumb across Steve’s top lip as he spoke.

 

Steve covered his face with his hands, “But I don’t want to be a kitten. How about we drop animal names?”   
  


Bucky held the blonde tightly and suggested, “Stevie.” It sounded right in his mouth, he had never heard someone call Steve that, so it made it special. He nuzzled his face into the other’s neck, “Stevie.” He repeated.   
  
Steve smiled softly, no one had called him that in ages. It was mostly his mother who called him that. He missed her sometimes, but if anyone else could call him that it would be Bucky.   
  
 “Alright, Bucky Barnes and Stevie Rogers.” Steve chuckled, “The soldier and the artist. Might freak out the neighbourhood.” He joked as he laid out on his back. He yawned and closed his eyes, exhaustion starting to take over.

 

Bucky watched the slow rise and fall of Steve’s chest as he fell asleep. As he gazed at the blonde’s form, his mind was on him. The softness of his features, the way his knuckles seemed a little misaligned, mostly from breakage. His hair was the colour of hay, he didn’t remember a lot of hay, but he knew it wasn’t as soft as Steve’s hair. When his eyes were open they were a sky blue, the kind of blue he saw when he visited Coney Island, maybe one day he’d take Steve there.

 

He was the sun, something he didn’t see for years. Or at least not felt the warmth of it. Bucky wished he was as warm, to envelop the smaller man close to him, to keep as warm as he kept Bucky. He kissed the tops of Steve’s knuckles, he wish to be as good at the blonde. 

 

 “Stevie.” He said, an almost lovinness in his tone. A soft tone said at an almost whisper, not stirring the blonde. He needed to say his name, so he knew it was real. That this wasn’t an illusion, that these feeling that piled in his chest were actually there. 

 

There were still too many secrets, but the collision course between him and Steve was coming at a breakneck pace. He was in love, but he wasn’t too sure that Steve would love him back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy this piece? Want to see more? [Hit me up](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com) I'm always accepting prompts and ideas!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos always help too, keeps me motivated! This fic will hopefully be 8 chapters long so, support the content!


End file.
